Dragons and Flowers
by Rowena9615
Summary: Dahlia Froid is a sweet girl who grew up in a family of pure blood fanatics. Educated to dislike muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods and blood traitors from a young age was not easy for someone with a pure heart. Falling in love with a blood traitor made things even harder for her. Charlie Weasley/OC.
1. Prologue

Dragons and Flowers

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, or anything related to the books and/or movies; J.K. Rowling does, bless her heart, her brain and her hands.

Summary: Dahlia Froid is a sweet girl who grew up in a family of pure blood fanatics. Educated to dislike muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods and blood traitors from a young age was not easy for someone with a pure heart. Falling in love with a blood traitor made things even harder for her. Charlie Weasley/OC

Prologue

Dahlia Froid knew since she was little that she did not fit in her family. She tried her best to keep on appearances to please them, but deep inside she knew she was not like the rest of them. Her father Mr. William Froid was a very cold-hearted man whose blood purity ideology could not be changed. In fact, the only reason he was married to Dahlia's mother, Mrs. Eugenia Froid, was to maintain the purity of the wizard blood in their linage. Both were very strict and never expressed affection towards each other, nor towards Dahlia. Mr. and Mrs. Froid detested anyone outside their pure blood circle. For that very reason Dahlia didn't have any friends. All the pure blood children around her shared the same perspective and behavior as her family. Dahlia was civil towards them but didn't like to be around them that much. Her only true friends were her two-house elves, Moi and Toki. Of course, her parents didn't approve but allowed her to maintain their friendship with the condition that she could only act like that when there weren't guests at the house.

Mr. and Mrs. Froid were sure that once she started Hogwarts she would be placed in Slytherin house and that she would embrace more their pure blood philosophy when she made friends at the house. That of course did not happen, at the end she was placed in Gryffindor house. A scandal and shame for the family this event was. Her parents sent a howler the very next day expressing their disgust. Dahlia was sure they were going to cast her out of the family, but her parents decided not to. Instead they just ignored her and treated her poorly. At least she still had a roof over her head when she was out of Hogwarts in vacations.

One would think that at the very least she would had made friends at the Gryffindor house, but since her family was not very appreciated outside of their pure blood circle, her Gryffindor fellows distrusted her. No one wanted to be her friend. Dahlia did not mind that much, she was used to the solitude and enjoying her time alone. It did hurt her at the beginning though, when she was placed in Gryffindor a small part of her thought that maybe this time she would fit in somewhere; that clearly was not the case.

Charlie Weasley's family was the exact opposite of her family; they were kind and accepting. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were not shy when expressing their affection to their children and those around them. They taught their children to be kind to everyone no matter their blood status or where they came from.

Could Dahlia finally find a place where she fits in and is accepted and loved? Or would her last name keep her away from that?


	2. Chapter 1

Dragons and Flowers

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, or anything related to the books and/or movies; J.K. Rowling does, bless her heart, her brain, and her hands.

Chapter 1

It was Dahlia's fourth year at Hogwarts. After her first year when she was placed in Gryffindor House life at home was gloomier than usual. Her parents ignored her and did not want to do anything with her. She was another piece of furniture at the house for all they care about. Moi and Toki kept her company and talked to her when they didn't have chores to do. She entertained herself with books and taking care of the garden for the rest of the time. Dahlia had a passion for flowers, after all, she was named after one. Probably one of the most sensible things her parents ever did for her.

Life at Hogwarts was usual for her; go to class, study, do homework, help Professor Sprout at the greenhouse, read and sleep. She was quite content with her routine. The fellow Gryffindors ignored her like usual, so mostly she just kept to herself and her routine.

Professor Sprout liked the quiet Gryffindor girl. She was very knowledgeable in the herbology department and knew how to follow rules. Dahlia spent her afternoons tending to plants at the greenhouse. Plants understood her better than people. Dahlia's life dream was to own her greenhouse or open a flower/plant shop. A simple life and quite different from what their parents wanted for her. She often imagined herself living in a small house surrounded by flowers, trees and all kinds of plants.

Her parents, on the other hand, wanted her to marry a rich pure-blood wizard and just be a perfect housewife. Dahlia shuddered at the thought of having that kind of life. Being in a loveless marriage to a man who was just as hateful as her father, forced to please him and keep quiet. She would much rather just stay alone her entire life, with just the company of her plants.

Today was a rather boring and normal day at Hogwarts. Dahlia was on her way to Herbology class, her favorite, and seated herself in her usual chair. That class was going to focus on the shrivelfig plant. Dahlia was excited, she had been waiting for this class for a while. Professor Sprout was always talking about the medicinal properties it had and how deciduous the plant was.

"Please get seated we are about to start the class." Professor Sprout said.

Charlie Weasley continued to talk and joke with his friends. Charlie was a remotely good student, but he was known for his extroverted and charismatic ways. It was because of this that he wasn't doing very well at the herbology class. Understanding and taking care of plants was a difficult job, often taken for granted. He was outstanding in the care of magical creatures class, but plants he just did not understand.

"Mr. Weasley please pay attention, this is a subject that will come on the next examination. It would do you well to concentrate right now" Professor Sprout addressed him directly giving him a pointed look.

"Sorry professor will do." Charlie smiled cheekily and seated straight.

Dahlia rolled her eyes annoyed. She could not understand how he was so good with creatures but couldn't get the hang on plants. After all, both were living things. She supposed it was because it was harder to see that in plants.

The class went on smoothly, with a few jokes from Charlie's side of the table. At the end of the class Professor Sprout asked Dahlia and Charlie to wait a moment, she needed to talk to them in private.

"Ms. Froid and Mr. Weasley if both of you could come for a moment, I need a word." She asked.

"Yes, professor" both answered and walked towards her.

"Mr. Weasley as you are aware your grades in my class are not as good as we expect them to be. If this continues is more than likely that you won't pass the class" Professor Sprout stated.

"But professor I need to pass the class! My mom will kill me if I don't!" Charlie exclaimed looking mortified.

"I am aware Mr. Weasley we all want every student to pass of course. That is why I am asking Ms. Froid here to tutor you"

"WHAT!" both exclaimed.

"Professor I have never tutored anyone before, I don't think I am the person to do this. I am sure McLinan can assist him better than I can" Dahlia stated.

"Exactly Professor she doesn't even talk to anyone. I don't think her social skills are that developed to tutor anyone, to be honest" Charlie complained "Plus she is a Froid, I doubt she would like to tutor a blood traitor" Charlie continued looking at her in a funny distrusting way. Dahlia, of course, felt hurt by his words. She knew people in her house did not trust her because of who her family was, but hearing it was devastating for her.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Froid is quite an expert in herbology and very apt to take on the task_ and_ believe me I honestly doubt she shares the pure-blood ideology some of the Slytherin fellows have." Professor Sprout added with an offended tone.

"Dahlia please I know you don't spend time with your classmates, but I would appreciate if you do this for me" Professor Sprout pleaded Dahlia quietly. Professor Sprout was a pro student professor who hated failing anyone in her class. Plus, she was worried that Dahlia never interacted with anyone that wasn't a professor.

Dahlia sighed and accepted the request with a heavy heart. Not only she had to tutor Charlie, but he thought she was just like her family. These next weeks were going to be very uncomfortable for her.

After Professor Sprout left to continue taking care of the greenhouse, Charlie addressed Dahlia.

"I don't like this arrangement, but I am willing to try because I don't want to fail the class. I am going to make myself very clear, don't you dare talk poorly about my family. I will not hold back because you are a girl. Understood?" Charlie threatened.

"Understood" Dahlia raised an eyebrow and nodded defiantly. She didn't know where that kind of confidence came from. Usually, she would have lowered her head and said nothing. Maybe she was just tired of people always assuming she was as terrible as her family.

Why did she have to do this, especially for someone who did not like her? She comprehended why people don't like her family, they can get nasty and awful when talking to people who weren't purebloods, but Dahlia had never done any of those things. Yet people never gave her the benefit of the doubt.


	3. Chapter 2

Dragons and Flowers

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, or anything related to the books and/or movies; J.K. Rowling does, bless her heart, her brain, and her hands.

**RowenaR15 message:** Hi everyone, thank you for the support. I haven't written anything in years. This kind of support had been beautiful and uplifting for me. I am trying to write more chapters, but since I am currently studying and doing an internship, it will be hard to update the story daily. I promise that by Friday/Saturday I will have new chapters for the story.

Special thanks to mdwaterworth who had been kind enough to review and give me input on the story. I appreciate it a lot.

Chapter 2

Dahlia had been dreading this day for a week. Today, finally she was going to start tutoring Charlie. She avoided him during the week, but today was their first tutoring session. Dahlia did not want to disappoint Professor Sprout, so she told him they were going to meet at the library by the end of classes.

"The library? Can't we meet in the common room? It is more comfortable there." Chalie stated.

"Well…I don't want us to get distracted if I am being honest. The faster we do this, the better" Dahlia responded. The "us" part really meant HIM not getting distracted.

Charlie groaned and looked annoyed. After Sprout had basically obligated him to be tutored by Froid, he had been annoyed and uncomfortable. On one hand, his parents had taught him to respect and be kind to everyone. This was hard for him since everyone at Gryffindor's house seemed to think Froid was not to be trusted. A small part of himself said that he had never seen Froid be mean or disrespectful towards anyone before. Yet he found hard to believe that growing up with parents like that wouldn't get into anyone's head. He felt a little guilty when a week ago he threatened and judged her. If Mrs. Weasley ever found out about his rude behavior, disappointment would fill her.

"Can we at least go study outside? I don't want to be inside the castle all day." Charlie asked

"I suppose we could." Dahlia agreed. He gave her a small smile. Dahlia was surprised. After his behavior the last time they interacted, she expected him to be rude.

"We could sit below that tree. It has good shade and a beautiful view." Dahlia suggested. She loved sitting underneath that tree. It was one of her favorite places at Hogwarts. On weekends she would take one of her books and sit below the tree to read. At times she would just sit there and appreciate the scenery.

"I've seen you here. My friends and I, I mean. When we walk around the grounds, we have seen you sitting here" Charlie said while sitting down.

"Oh. Yeah, this is one of my favorite places to go when I am at Hogwarts. You can see the mountains and the lake from here. It is quite relaxing and silent." Dahlia responded. She was surprised by his statement; Dahlia assumed no one really paid attention to her.

Dahlia proceeded to tutor him on the plants and concepts that she was sure were going to be on the next herbology exam. Professor Sprout never told her what the topics or questions on the exams were, but over the years Dahlia learned how each professor worked, and the emphasis they gave on the subjects they thought were important.

After a while, Charlie grew restless.

"You have been perfectly nice throughout the entire time we've been here…" Charlie hesitantly told her. Dahlia paused her lecture on the properties of bubotuber pus.

"Well…why would I be rude?" Dahlia questioned him feeling a bit offended. 'Again, with the belief that she was like her family' she thought.

"No, I mean…I…not that you have ever been rude to me. I just…Forget it." Charlie said, feeling uncomfortable with the implication he made.

"You thought that because I am a Froid I would be like my family and be disrespectful towards others" Dahlia stated, looking directly into his eyes. Charlie felt embarrassed by her hurt expression. He could see the pain in her eyes. He hadn't paid attention before, but he was sure that every time someone assumed, she had a rotten soul like her family, it pained her.

"I am going to confide something with you. I am not like my family or any of my family's friends. I don't share their pure-blood beliefs, nor the way they treat others. I believe that no matter the blood status of someone, everyone should be treated with respect. Blood lineage is not that important, not even what kind of creature someone is." Dahlia for the first time got that out of her chest. Charlie did not ask for it, but she was tired of the assumptions everyone made about her.

"I think there is a reason why the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor. I may not look brave or act as a regular Gryffindor is expected to, but I find myself to be very courageous. I believe that staying true to my values, even when that had isolated me from my family, is a monumentally brave act. Especially when the people who share the same ideology as me also alienates me. It could be so easy to just keep on appearances like I used to do when I was younger, but on the contrary, I always remain civil and kind to everyone. Yet everyone chooses to think that I am vile and corrupt. I am NOT." Dahlia continued, feeling herself get agitated with each sentence she spoke.

"I…I'm…I'm sorry" Charlie didn't know how to respond. He couldn't imagine how it felt not fit in anywhere. He took a good look at her, through her pain he could see determination and strength. She was not the conceited girl everyone thought she was. Behind her quietness was a girl who did not let her imposed alienation get between her and her values. In that speech and her intense gaze stood a true Gryffindor.

They remained in silence for the next couple of minutes, neither knowing what else to say.


	4. Chapter 3

Dragons and Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to the books and/or movies, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 3

It was Saturday, Dahlia was on her way to sit under the tree and continue reading her book. It was a sunny day; it was the perfect weather to enjoy it outside. What Dahlia didn't expect was to find Charlie Weasley sitting on her spot. He looked peaceful, observing the mountains. Dahlia was confused because tutor days were on Fridays. Why was Charlie Weasley there?

"Um…hello. I hope you know today is Saturday. Tutor days are on Fridays." Dahlia told him.

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to apologize. I have just been a bloody prat towards you these last few days." Charlie told her, looking apologetic.

"I would deny it so you could feel better, but you are right," Dahlia told him and smiled a little. She was a little surprised by this. Dahlia wasn't expecting an apology from Charlie. She thought it was kind of him to apologize and not simply ignore his rudeness.

"Well, I am sorry. I shouldn't have treated you that way." Charlie responded.

"Let's keep that in the past. What do you say?" Dahlia offered him a genuine smile. She wasn't one to hold grudges.

"Thank you." Charlie smiled back. "You were right yesterday; it is beautiful here," Charlie said as Dahlia sat beside him.

"It is. Isn't it?" Dahlia responded, looking at the scenery. Dahlia thought that after his apology, Charlie would leave. To her surprise, Charlie didn't. He stayed keeping her company.

"People at Hogwarts should give you a chance. You were right yesterday. People shouldn't assume you are like your family. In these four years at Hogwarts, I have never seen you be rude to anyone. Tell you what, from now on I'll be your friend." Charlie gave her a sideways smile.

Dahlia didn't know how to respond. It was the first time someone gave her a chance. She wasn't sure if he told her that because he felt sorry for her or because of how he acted before. What she knew was that she was quite happy about someone giving her a chance.

After that, they stayed under the tree talking and getting to know each other.

"It is curious, you were named after a flower and now have a passion for plants," Charlie told her teasingly.

"I guess." Dahlia laughed. "You want to know what I find curious?" Dahlia asked him.

"What?" Charlie responded.

"You are awful with plants but incredible with creatures. Both are living things, yet plants seem to be an enigma for you." Dahlia told him honestly. She couldn't comprehend why.

"Well, I guess I can understand creatures more easily than plants," Charlie responded. "Not to be offensive, but I find plants a little boring," Charlie told her sheepishly.

"I can understand why you would say that. Plants don't communicate like humans or animals. It takes time to understand their subtle language. Compared to animals that could be more adventurous to deal with; plants could be a little tame." Dahlia analyzed. "The secret is to learn their language and behavior. Once you get that, plants become interesting." Dahlia added.

"You do have a passion for this." Charlie was impressed. Even when he told her, he found her passion boring; she tried to understand his point of view.

"I suppose. It takes time and patience to love and comprehend this subject." Dahlia said. She was warmed by his interest in her opinions. Even when she knew he didn't like herbology at all, he kept on asking her about it. "But what about you. Tell me why you find creatures so fascinating?" Dahlia asked him.

"If I am being honest, the answer is similar to yours," Charlie answered. "Creatures are very different from humans. I believe they are nobler, and if you get to know them well, their intentions are always clear. They won't backstab you, the only reason they will attack is when they feel threatened or hungry. It gets time to learn how to communicate with them and understand them, but once you do is a whole new world." Charlie responded.

"It makes sense. You were right, we kind of see plants and animals the same way." Dahlia said. "I guess it lays on what our passions are." She continued.

Even when they liked different things, both understood the passion they felt and how they saw them. It was a nice feeling for both. Dahlia only shared her passion with Professor Sprout, and Charlie with Hagrid. Now they found another student who could see and understand their affinity with plants and creatures.

They stood there all morning talking about plants and animals. They were comfortable with the other. Dahlia was glad to finally find someone to talk to and share her interests. Charlie, on the other hand, was content that he gave Dahlia a chance. Now he found someone who he could talk to about creatures and wouldn't think he was crazy.

They continued like that for the rest of the weekend. Dahlia and Charlie would sit under the tree and just talk about anything that they had in their minds. The fellow Gryffindors find it incredibly strange that the pair were becoming friends. They even question Charlie about it.

"Oi! mate! Could we have a word?" Jackson asked Charlie when both were at the Gryffindor common room. Jackson is Charlie's best friend. He knew about the tutoring deal Charlie had with Froid, but he found strange that Charlie was spending more time than necessary with her.

"Sure. What is it, Jackson?" Charlie responded.

"Nothing important, it is just the mates and I had seen you hang out with Froid the entire weekend. We found it strange." Jackson told him. He wasn't angry, but Charlie was his best friend. He was worried that Dahlia would hurt him.

"Nothing to worry about mate. Dahlia is just a friend." Charlie answered.

"Do you trust her?" Jackson did not seem convinced about the friendship.

"I do, Jackson. You guys should hang out with her sometime. She is nothing like we all thought she was. She will surprise you. Give her a chance." Charlie encouraged.

Jackson thought about it. Charlie had incredibly good judgment when it came to people. He was extremely loyal and had a good eye for choosing friends. After all, their group of friends was formed by Charlie.

"Fine. Invite her to sit with us tomorrow for dinner. We'll see how it goes from there." Jackson finally said. From the group of four Gryffindor boys, Jackson was always stricter and more serious. He didn't trust anyone outside their circle that easily. Charlie was the friendlier and adventurous one. Paul was extravagant and funny. Finally, Mike was the shy one from the group. They four had an incredible bond and looked out for each other.

Tomorrow at dinner they will get to meet Dahlia. Could they accept her? Is she as nice as Charlie made her out to be?


	5. Chapter 4

Dragons and Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to the books and/or movies, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 4

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The sun was bright, and the sky was clear. Dahlia was nervous, today at dinner, Charlie was going to introduce her to his friends. She knew some of his friends were still apprehensive about their friendship. Also, Dahlia was not sure if their friendship was going to last. When her parents find out about her new friend, they were going to be extremely angry.

She tried to calm her nerves throughout the entire day. She tried concentrating on her classes and her books. Meeting Charlie's friends was a big deal to her. She could be getting new friends and, more importantly, maintaining her friendship with him. These past two days have been incredible for Dahlia. Being able to talk to someone, laugh, share stories, and have a friend by her side was special to her.

Finally, dinner time arrived. Dahlia stayed in her room for a couple of minutes meditating and, trying to calm herself. Dahlia descended the stairs and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. She took a deep breath and entered. Dahlia looked around the Gryffindor table, trying to find Charlie and his friends. Charlie immediately started waving his arms and calling her enthusiastically. Dahlia hesitantly walked towards them and seated beside Charlie.

"Dahlia I am glad you came for a moment I thought you wouldn't." Charlie teased her. "Anywho! Time for introductions. Dahlia, these are my friends Jackson, Paul, and Mike. Guys, this is my new friend Dahlia." Charlie introduced them with a big smile on his face.

"Hello," Dahlia responded shyly and waved.

"It's nice to meet you, Dahlia," Paul said and bowed comically. Mike waved back and got back to his food. Jackson just nodded.

It was no mystery that from Charlie's friends, Jackson was the one who least approved of their friendship. Dahlia felt a little bad because of this, but she knew that this could be something that happened.

"So tell me, Dahlia, what do you think of our friend Charlie? He hasn't been too annoying, I hope." Paul asked cheekily. This made Dahlia laugh.

"He behaved beautifully, no complaints from my part," Dahlia responded with a smile.

"Oi! Mate! For your information, I always behave." Charlie teasingly said to Paul and afterward threw Dahlia a wink. She smiled looking at their behavior.

"Tell us, Dahlia, what is what you wished more in the World?" Mike asked.

Dahlia thought about it. She didn't expect this kind of question. Charlie did warn her that Mike, though shy, was incredibly smart and liked to have deep conversations.

"Jum… well, the only thing that comes to my mind is living peacefully, surrounded by flowers and plants." Dahlia responded. It was the most honest answer she could think at the moment.

"I have a better question. What are your thoughts on muggle-borns and have-bloods? After all, Mike is a half-blood, and Paul is a muggle-born." Jackson asked with a hard expression on his face.

Dahlia internally sighed; she knew this topic was going to come out.

"Well, I think we all are equal, no matter the blood status," Dahlia answered. Her response was simple, but she thought it was efficient.

"Why you think that? Didn't you grow up in a family who believes half-bloods and muggle-borns are lesser?" Jackson continued, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I did. That does not mean I share their beliefs." Dahlia once again answered and tried not to get agitated.

"How is that possible? I doubt anyone in your family taught you any differently." Jackson argued.

"That is true. I guess it never felt right in my heart to be like that. Reading books help to reinforce that it was wrong to think less of others based on something stupid like blood status. Also, I did talk a lot with my family house-elves. They taught me good values behind my parent's backs." Dahlia answered. She was starting to get tired of having to explain herself to everyone. At home, she had to explain why she was placed in Gryffindor house and befriended the house-elves; at Hogwarts, she had to explain her family's way of thinking and how it was different from hers.

Even when Dahlia was starting to get frustrated with Jackson's questions, she still answered and remained calmed.

"Alright mate, I think that is quite enough," Charlie told Jackson. Charlie was starting to feel uncomfortable with how the conversation was going. Jackson huffed.

"What? I just think it is difficult to be raised by parents like that and not think the same way!" Jackson defended himself.

"I understand, if you let me, I will like to show you that I am not like them." Dahlia tried. As annoyed as she was with his questions and insinuations, she wanted to prove herself.

"We will see…" Jackson responded, not looking like he believed her.

"Well, this conversation has become uncomfortable," Mike joked, but no one laughed.

Dahlia felt like she was about to start crying. She felt pressure behind her eyes, her chest tightened, and her cheeks got red. She tried to hold it, but she knew she was about to start crying. Dahlia didn't cry often, but this hit her hard. She knew that if Jackson didn't approve of her, no one in the group would. She started losing hope. No one will ever trust her and believe she was a true Gryffindor that did not despise others because of their blood status.

"If you excuse me…" Dahlia stood up and left the Great Hall. She wasn't about to let people see her cry.

Charlie felt bad, but he hated fighting with Jackson. That is why he let her go without saying anything to her. The group just finished eating in silence after that.

Charlie lay awake that night on his bed. He felt conflicted. He enjoyed Dahlia's friendship and company, but he didn't want that to affect his friendship with Jackson. Jackson had been his best friend since the first year at Hogwarts, there wasn't anyone as loyal as him. He felt that choosing Dahlia's side would make Jackson think he did not value their friendship. After all, he had just been hanging with Dahlia for a few days, they didn't know each other that well. Was it worth the risk? That night Charlie wasn't able to have a good sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Dragons and Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to the books and/or movies, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 5

The next day Dahlia woke up feeling her eyes puffy. She felt like an idiot for running off like she did last night. It was a tad dramatic in her opinion, but Jackson's intense stare and judgment upset her. Dahlia knew that almost everyone thought of her like that, but no one ever confronted her about it.

She spent the entire morning building up the courage to go downstairs and face the group. A small part of her wished they would just ignore her. After half an hour she finally went to class. She saw Charlie and the guys in the third period of classes. Mike and Paul offered her a sympathetic smile, Charlie tried not to look at her, and Jackson gave her a cold look.

Even when she hoped for this, to avoid having to explain her running away, deep inside it hurt her. Someone finally gave her a chance, and she blew it. The entire day went on like that. Every time she encountered the group, they will keep on walking and ignore her.

Dahlia decided to seclude herself at the library. The only thing that could make her feel better was her books. She found herself sitting on a corner of the library, thinking about the future. It couldn't be as bad as her present time. She probably will move to a faraway country where no one knows her and her family; a fresh start.

As bad as she felt, she was not going to keep on crying. Dahlia was done with that. What good that did? It just gave her a headache and made her eyes puffy and red.

Later that night she found a note over her pillow. She opened it; it was from Charlie.

_Dear Dahlia,_

_I am sorry for how I acted today. Believe me, I don't want to hurt you and make you feel bad. You see, Jackson is my best friend, and I don't want to upset him and lose his friendship. I will try and talk to him. Please give me a few days until the guys and I convince him. He can be a prat sometimes. Mike and Paul thought you were delightful and kind. If I am being honest, I think the same. Jackson just needs more time to adjust and see the real you. _

_Feeling like an arse, _

_Charlie_

Dahlia felt a little better after reading the letter. She didn't know if it was going to work, but she hoped that he was sincere and not making up excuses.

The next day she figured it wasn't necessary to stay in her room all morning. Dahlia headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down and served herself a bowl of oatmeal. While she was eating, the owls started delivering mail. She watched as her family owl arrived and left a red-letter in front of her.

'Oh no!' she thought. Her parents never sent her correspondence; they only did it once during her first year at Hogwarts. In fact, the letter they sent was very similar to the first one. Red-letter just meant one thing, a Howler.

Dahlia was ready to pick up the letter and run to her dormitory, when she was about to do that, the letter made a sound like an explosion and opened in front of her. Howlers were never ones to wait.

"Dahlia Froid! What a disappointment you always are. It was not enough to be sorted in that horrible, Gryffindor house, but now you are fraternizing with those people. Don't even think about coming to the Froid Mansion during Christmas break. When your father heard about your recent social tendencies, he was livid. You have no idea the shame you bring upon us." Mrs. Froid shrill and cold voice erupted from the letter.

Dahlia was extremely mortified. She knew this was going to happen. The fellow Slytherins were always quick to pass gossip to their parents. She didn't think it was going to be this quick. What pained her the most was that she wasn't even friends with them because of Jackson. Not only she didn't have any friends, but her parents were extremely angry at her.

The entire Great Hall stood in silence as Mrs. Froid's voice resounded through the room. It took them a few minutes to start gossiping about what just happened. Dahlia took a deep breath, and with what was left of her dignity, she finished her breakfast without looking at anyone.

Jackson and Mike were at the table when it happened. Mike gave Jackson a look. The guys have been trying to convince Jackson to give Dahlia a chance since yesterday, but he wouldn't listen. Jackson couldn't help but feel bad. All this time, he has been giving Dahlia a hard time, not knowing that her parents were this cruel to her at home.

Dahlia was still looking down at the table when she felt someone sit on the chair in front of her. When she looked up, she was surprised to see Jackson there. Jackson cleared his throat and started talking.

"I get your family is not too warm towards you," Jackson stated.

"No. Not really," Dahlia answered looking anywhere but at him. Dahlia was ashamed of what happened. She didn't need people making fun of her.

"I was judgmental the other day. It is hard to believe you could be different than your family, but after listening to how they treated you, I guess you must be telling the truth." Jackson finished. He wasn't one to apologize, this was the best he could do. "I don't trust people easily, but I am willing to give you a chance. I don't want to treat you like your parents do. That will make me like them." Jackson continued, looking ashamed for his behavior.

Dahlia gave him a funny look. "That is a funny way to apologize, but I'll take it." She said. Jackson looked uncomfortable by her statement but said nothing. "It is not completely your fault. My family has been horrible towards everyone for years. As you heard, they are not ones for kindness and pleasantries. I can understand your apprehensiveness." Dahlia finished.

"It is not the other's fault you know, about yesterday I mean. They were acting like that so I wouldn't get mad. We are very close and won't do things that could ruin our friendship. I guess this will make them happy." Jackson said and tried giving her a smile. Dahlia appreciated the effort.

"I guess it will. I promise I won't let you guys down." Dahlia told him.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	7. Chapter 6

Dragons and Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to the books and/or movies, J.K. Rowling does.

_I know I haven't updated the story in a few weeks, I apologize. I am finishing my degree, meaning that it has been hard to find time to continue the story. I will try my best to update it as often as I can; I promise I will finish it. _

Chapter 6

Charlie, Mike, and Paul were ecstatic when Jackson told them the good news. Charlie was sure that Jackson just needed a little bit of time to accept Dahlia. When Charlie and Paul heard about the Howler incident, they were worried. They were going to find Dahlia when Jackson and Mike told them about Jackson's conversation with her.

"I told you, you will like her!" Charlie told Jackson triumphantly.

"I was being careful, still am," Jackson said and rolled his eyes. "I just met her, and so did you."

"I know, I am just glad you are giving her a real chance and were nice to her even". Charlie said

"Why are you so determined for us to like her my dear Charlie?" Paul asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I know what you are thinking! It is not like that. I feel really bad about how the entire house has been treating her. She is a nice girl and has been helping me with herbology. Also, I honestly enjoy her friendship and conversations. Don't get any ideas!" Charlie defended himself.

"Yeah right! You have never been this intense with a girl, not even girls you fancied." Jackson argued and laughed at the expression Charlie made.

"Maybe, but I am being honest when I say I don't see her like that. The reason I was defending her was that I think she could be a really good friend to us." Charlie continued

This conversation made Charlie think about Dahlia. 'She is a very beautiful girl' he thought, Dahlia had long dark curly hair that reached the lower part of her back, kind and pretty green eyes, and a regal presence to her. He supposed the last part was because of how girls in pure-blood families were expected to behave. Nevertheless, he was honest with the responses he gave his friends.

Charlie was popular with girls. He was very handsome and the girls were smitten with his personality. He knew the effect he had on girls, and most times than not he used this to his advantage. Dahlia was different for him. His intentions were pure and friendly. It was very rare for him to be able to talk to someone about his passions so easily and with her, it was a very natural experience.

"Leave him be guys. Let things happen at their own time." Miek wisely told them.

"What do you mean 'let things happen at their own time'?" Charlie questioned him with an offended tone.

"You'll see," Mike offered him a smile. Charlie rolled his eyes. Dahlia was just a friend. Charlie decided it was best to ignore the comment and not duel in it. Even when they all knew Mike was quiet but extremely intuitive and intelligent.

After the conversation with the guys, Charlie decided to find Dahlia and asked her about the Howler. He imagined Dahlia felt bad about it, and Charlie wanted to be there for her. He was not surprised when he found her sitting under her special tree.

"I knew I could find you here." Charlie smiled at her.

"Didn't know you were looking for me." Dahlia smiled back.

"I hear about the Howler…" Charlie didn't know how to ask her about it. "I just wanted to check up on you," he finished; he notices a sad look on her eyes. Charlie noticed that about Dahlia, even when she didn't speak much, you could always read her non-verbal communication easily.

"Well could be better, I'm just glad that at least Jackson doesn't hate me anymore" Dahlia laughed

"That is true, this time he is being honest about giving you that chance; I am happy about that" Charlie genuinely responded

"Your parents are not very loving folks, are they?" Charlie asked her.

"Nope, never been. I'm used to it. Most pure-blood Slytherin families are like that." Dahlia shrugged.

"Does not mean it doesn't hurt, or that you deserve that," Charlie told her with honesty.

"I suppose…" Dahlia looked anywhere but at him. "I am going to admit something, but don't let it get to your head!" Dahlia said giving him a pointed look

"I won't I promise" Charlie smirked

"At Diagon Alley, I have seen you and your family. I have always been jealous of how your parents treat all of you. Yes, your mother looks very strict, but you can see how caring she is. I always wanted that," Dahlia admitted.

"She **is** strict you got that part right, but she is loving, you should meet her sometime. She would adore you" Charlie smiled at her, he knew he was very lucky to have his family.

"I would love to, don't I know if my family will allow it…" she told him sadly.

"We will find a way, don't worry." Charlie offered her a warm smile.

Their conversations were always easy, no matter what the topic or situation they felt at ease in each other's presence.

Could this friendship continue and flourish? Could it become something more? Or will her family destroy their friendship?


	8. Chapter 7

Dragons and Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to the books and/or movies, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 7

Gryffindor house was buzzing with excitement. Today Gryffindor and Slytherin were competing against each other in a Quidditch match. It was the game all the students were waiting for since the school year began. Everyone knew of the constant rivalry the two houses had, which made it more interesting for everyone at Hogwarts. Charlie, Jackson and, Paul were incredibly excited for today. Jackson was the keeper of the team, Paul one of the beaters and Charlie, the seeker. This game was important for the Gryffindor team. Slytherin's students kept making nasty remarks to them since the school year started. They were going to prove themselves in that game.

Dahlia, on the other hand, was very nervous about the game. It was no secret that Quidditch matches could be dangerous and turn nasty very quickly. The last weeks were blissful; she got to form a special friendship with all the boys. Naturally, she was feeling very protective of her boys. They were the first real friends she ever had.

Dahlia did not go to see the Quidditch matches often. The games made her very anxious and she didn't have any friends to celebrate with anyway. This time was different; the boys had personally asked her to go and support the team. She couldn't say no to that. Before the game, Mike and Dahlia wished the others good luck and headed to the stands. Dahlia was happy Mike was going to keep her company during the game. She was a little anxious that the guys could get hurt. The excitement of the game was infectious, and soon she found herself cheering along with everyone else.

"This is exciting! Isn't it?" Dahlia asked Mike

"It is! Nerve-wracking, but fun to watch" Mike answered.

Charlie, Paul, and Jackson flew across the air alongside their teammates. They were fast and knew what they were doing. The Gryffindor team had been practicing for weeks. This was going to be an intense match against Slytherin. The Slytherins were out for blood, after all, they were ruthless when it came to getting what they wanted. They got into their positions, and when Madam Hooch blew her whistle, the game began. Green and Red could be seen flying everywhere at a fast speed. Dahlia could barely keep up with what was happening in front of her.

A Slytherin keeper kept throwing the quaffle at Jackson so hard it almost knocked him out of his broom a few times. Jackson didn't care; he was not going to let the opposite team score any points. Dahlia tightly closed her eyes and held her breath every time it happened.

"Hey, it is okay. Jackson is tough" Mike reassured her

"Isn't he on pain?" Dahlia asked looking anxious

"Well yes, but he is used to that kind of pain. He is fine, trust me" Mike told her gently

"Oh, I just wish the game ends soon and Gryffindor wins" Dahlia groaned

Paul was a very skilled beater, every bludger he hit would hit with great force the Slytherin players. None will ever admit it, but a few Quidditch players were scared when Paul played in a match. The game demanded Paul and Jackson to be rough players.

"Wohooo! Go Gryffindor!" Dahlia exclaimed every time one of her boys did something that helped the team get closer to victory. She got a few strange looks from students around her. People were not used to seeing her like that.

Charlie, on the other hand, was to be observant most of the game, but when the snitch appeared, it was game on.

After some time and few scores from every team, Charlie caught sight of the snitch. He was fast and swift in his moves. When the Slytherin seeker noticed, he went after Charlie. The Slytherin beater threw a bludger at Charlie that hit him in the stomach, making him lose his balance. Dahlia panicked when she saw what happened. She was sure he was going to fall. Charlie recovered quickly and continue his chase after the snitch. The Gryffindor team was nothing but determined. No pain ever stopped them while playing. The Slytherin seeker tried to push him a few times, but Charlie remained steady. After a few agonizing moments, Charlie finally caught the snitch. Gryffindor won the match.

"Yes! Those are my boys!" Dahlia exclaimed

"Wohoooo! I told you everything was going to be okay!" Mike exclaimed as equally happy as Dahlia.

The celebration at the Common Room was loud and full of enthusiasm. There was nothing that the Gryffindors love more than beating the Slytherins. Charlie, Jackson, and Paul were thrilled their team won. The boys and Dahlia sat on the couch and floor to chat and celebrate their victory.

"Mate, it was insane out there!" Paul exclaimed

"The faces on those Slytherins were priceless" Jackson smirked

"They thought they were going to scare us with their tactics! Please!" Charlie grinned feeling proud of the team

"It was an insane match; Dahlia almost had a heart attack while watching it" Mike teased her

"Hey! I not used to seeing those games! Plus, they were hurting them" Dahlia defended herself while playfully hitting Mike on his arm

"Awww where you scared, they were going to hurt us?" Charlie teased her making Dahlia humphed and rolled her eyes

"For your information, you are the first friends I have. It would be unfortunate for me to lose a few so quickly" Dahlia responded

"Sweet Dahlia cares about us! I am touched" Paul mocked her and gave her a side hug

"Don't you worry my lovely Dahlia; you can't get rid of us so easily" Charlie said and gave her a cheeky smile

"Glad to know" Dahlia offered a smile back

It was a perfect night for the group. They chatted, had fun, and enjoyed the presence of each other. Dahlia was grateful to the universe that those boys accepted her as a friend. Each boy was special and unique. Being around them brought Dahlia happiness she didn't know could be felt.


	9. Chapter 8

Dragons and Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to the books and/or movies, J.K. Rowling does.

_I am sorry I took a long time to update the story. I am finishing my college degree and am working on assignments and tests. I promise I will finish it. I will have more time to focus on the story and update it more often by June. Thank you for your patience, support, and love for the story. I appreciate it. _

Chapter 8

Christmas arrived faster than what Dahlia expected. She was feeling a bit sad because her parents didn't want her home for the holidays; not that they were loving, but they were her family. After her mother sent her the Howler, Dahlia did not receive more correspondence from her parents. Dahlia supposed spending Christmas at Hogwarts wouldn't be that bad. The boys were spending the holidays with their families, meaning she would be alone. She was sad that her friends were not staying, but she loved staying at the castle and the peace it gave her.

Charlie was debating whether to stay at Hogwarts with Dahlia or to visit his family. He was concerned that his mother would not allow it, but he didn't have anything to lose by asking. A week before the students took the train to visit their families, Charlie sent a letter to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley explaining the situation and asking them if it was okay to stay. A few days later, Molly responded.

_My dearest son,_

_I am sad you won't take part in the holidays' celebrations at the Burrow this year, but as your mother, I could not be prouder to know the reason behind it. Staying at school as to not leave a dear friend alone during cheerful times is a very selfless act. I will be sending your gift in the next days. I will also send your dear friend Dahlia a present, by what you wrote in the letter I suspect her parents won't be giving her anything this year. _

_The only condition I have is that you tell me more about this friend of yours. I have never seen you so caring with a girl before. It certainly intrigues me._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Charlie was ecstatic by his mother's response. He thought she was not going to allow him to stay. Family is very important to the Weasleys, not spending Christmas with family is not something a Weasley does. He was going to wait to tell Dahlia the news; he wanted to surprise her.

The day the train left to take the students to their families arrived. No one knew that Charlie was staying to keep Dahlia company. It took everyone by surprise.

"I will miss you so much. I hope you have a wonderful time with your families and at home" Dahlia told them

"Oh! Our dear flower we will miss you more! I wish we could take you with us!" Paul exclaimed while hugging her

Paul has started calling Dahlia their flower ever since she told them that Dahlia was a type of flower.

"I have some news…" Charlie said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"What?" the group asked looking confused

"I will be staying at Hogwarts this year. I asked my parents and they said it was okay. I didn't want Dahlia to be alone during Christmas." Charlie responded

"Oh! Charlie! You didn't have to do that" Dahlia told him while tears started to appear on her eyes

"Oi mate why didn't you told us! We would have stayed too!" Jackson said offended

"Exactly! It would have been a blast!" Paul continued

Charlie didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure why he didn't include the other guys in the plan.

"Guys let him be, I am sure it was a last-minute decision" Mike defended Charlie, but had a knowing look on his face

"Charlie you should have gone to see your family. I feel bad you are not going to see them because of me" Dahlia said looking guilty

"It is fine. I asked my parents and they agreed you shouldn't spend Christmas alone" Charlie responded giving her a side hug

After that, the guys said their goodbyes and left to their homes. Charlie and Dahlia walked in silence towards their usual tree. After Dahlia befriended the group the tree became the hangout spot.

"Thank you…" Dahlia told him quietly

"For what?" Charlie asked tilting his head to the side.

"For keeping me company during the holidays," Dahlia answered while thinking he looked like an adorable puppy when he tilted his head

"I didn't want you to be alone and sad. I know that you would have missed your family and us" Charlie responded

Dahlia smiled and then enjoyed the scenery. Nature always captivated her. Charlie noticed that no matter what she was doing, nature would always get her attention. She looked peaceful and relaxed. The wind flowing through her hair made it look like she was one with nature. A small smile graced her lips and her green eyes shined with happiness. For a few moments, Charlie was the one captured by her beauty. There was something about Dahlia that intrigued him. It wasn't just her physical beauty, but how her inner beauty shone through it. Charlie realized what he was doing and shook his head and tried to concentrate on something else. Was he catching feelings for his friend? Were the guys, right?

Christmas arrived and Charlie and Dahlia were happy. Dahlia didn't expect to get any presents, but the feeling Christmas gave her was enough. Dahlia did buy her friends a few gifts. She wanted them to feel appreciated, especially after giving her a chance. She went downstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room were Charlie was already waiting for her.

"I thought you were never going to wake up!" Charlie exclaimed dramatically

"Thanks for the present. I love it" Charlie continued grinning at her

Dahlia bought him a very nice figurine of one of his favorite dragons.

"I am glad you liked it" Dahlia smiled back

"Come here. You've got some presents too!" Charlie told her excitedly

"Really?" Dahlia was surprised

She didn't expect to receive any presents. She recently became friends with the boys, so she was not expecting them to get her anything. Her family, on the other hand, despised her and her new friends. She was sure it was not from them.

She sat beside Charlie to see what she got. Mike got her a book on flowers, Jackson sent her a nice blouse, and Paul sent her a beautiful hairpiece that looked like the flower she was named after. Mrs. Weasley had sent her a red sweater with her initial in it. Finally, she opened Charlie's present. It was a stuffed toy dragon with a flower on its paws.

"Aw Charlie he is so adorable! I love it!" Dahlia exclaimed while giving him a bear hug

The rest of the day, Charlie and Dahlia talked, played in the snow, and ate at the Great Hall.

"What do you say about going to the kitchen, getting candy, and eating them at the Astronomy Tower?" Charlie asked looking mischievous

"Won't we get in trouble?" Dahlia asked him preoccupied

"Only if they catch us" Charlie gave her a side smile

After asking the elves for some candy they went to the Tower.

"I love the view from here. It is amazing, isn't it?" Dahlia said

"It is," Charlie told her quietly. He wasn't sure if his response was about the stars o about her. The last days for Charlie had been confusing. He was feeling weird around Dahlia and didn't know what to make of it.

Dahlia sat down in the improvised picnic they made and gave him a strange look.

"What is going on with you? You look lost in your thoughts" Dahlia told Charlie

Dahlia had notice Charlie's strange behavior in the last days. She thought it was because they were used to being with the other guys. Hanging out just the two of them was different.

Charlie was not the only one feeling strange. Dahlia was better at hiding her feelings, but she was also experiencing a strange warmth sensation when Charlie was around. He was a handsome guy and after staying with her on Christmas, Dahlia started feeling embarrassed around him, to the point she would blush. She was confused about her new feelings. Dahlia didn't want to ruin their friendship and decided it was better to hide and ignore them.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Charlie gave her a big smile trying to distract her

They ate their candy and talked about school, other students, and the things they wanted to do once the rest of the group was back.

"Did your parents wrote at all?" Charlie asked

He knew it was a sensitive subject, but he didn't want her bottling up her emotions.

"No… I am not surprised, as I told you before, they are not the most sentimental and caring parents" Dahlia answered looking sad

"Do you miss them?" Charlie asked

"If I am being honest, no. I just crave something they never gave me" Dahlia told him while looking away

"Was it hard? Living with them, I mean" Charlie asked

He was curious about Dahlia's life. He didn't know how bad it was for her.

"I guess. My father used to physically abuse me. Since I was little, I have been gentle and too nice for their liking. I had to change so he would stop" Dahlia told him with teary eyes

"What about your mom?" Charlie asked her gently while holding her hand

"She is a very cold woman. Mother thinks just like my father and approved of his abuse. They think I am an embarrassment to the family" Dahlia continued. "All I ever wanted was to be loved and accepted…" Dahlia finished and started sobbing

"I am sorry you went through that. You are an incredible girl, if they don't approve of you, the guys, and I do" Charlie told her while giving her a hug and a kiss on the head.

After that conversation, Dahlia and Charlie sat hugging each other in silence. Neither knowing what else to say. Charlie knew her life at her house was hard, but never imagined it was that bad. At that moment Charlie swore he would always protect her. He wasn't sure what his feelings meant yet, but Dahlia was his friend, and that was all that mattered.


	10. Chapter 9

Dragons and Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to the books and/or movies, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 9

The holidays were over, and the boys were returning to Hogwarts. Dahlia and Charlie could not be more relieved. The last days were peculiar for them. The new feelings they were developing for each other were confusing. They were scared it could ruin their friendship. Both tried to act normal and avoided staying alone for long periods.

Dahlia felt very nervous every time Charlie was close to her. The butterflies in her stomach and the constant blushing was a nightmare for her. She was hoping no one noticed it was because of Charlie. Charlie, on the other hand, felt sweaty and his heart rate increased when he was around her. The boys picked up on their unusual behavior.

"Have any of you noticed that Charlie and Dahlia are acting weird?" Paul asked Mike and Jackson before Potion's class started

"Of course, mate, they are acting all kinds of nervous around each other. Do you guys think anything finally happened during the holidays?" Jackson asked back

"Probably, but I think they just realized they like each other" Mike responded wisely

"Well about time, I hope they don't ruin it or avoid acting on it," Jackson said rolling his eyes

"I love Charlie, but he definitely will make a dumb move" Paul laughed

…

"Hey mates!" Charlie said while sitting down besides Jackson

"Charlie! How were the Holidays?" Paul asked giving a funny look

"…good, it was fun hanging out with Dahlia" Charlie replied raising an eyebrow

"I am certain it was good," Jackson said and laughed alongside Paul, while Mike gave them an amused look

"What is it with you three?" Charlie questioned looking annoyed

"Oh come on, mate! Don't be mad at us, it isn't our fault you fancy Dahlia and can't tell her" Jackson taunted him

"I do NOT" Charlie emphasized

"Sure…Oh hey Dahlia!" Paul exclaimed

Charlie tensed up after he realized Dahlia was there. He wasn't sure how much of the conversation she heard, by the looks of it she was oblivious of the topic of their conversation. Charlie exhaled a breath of relief.

"Ello mates! Great morning isn't it!" Dahlia excitedly exclaimed

"What's with the cheery mood love?" Paul asked looking amused

"Oh, it's nothing! Had a wonderful dream is all" Dahlia replied dreamily

"A dream about?" Mike inquired

"My dear Mike that's for me to know, girl stuff" Dahlia smiled

Last night Dahlia had a terrific dream that involved her red-haired friend. It was a sweet dream where maybe an innocent kiss was shared. Nothing crazy happened in it, but it made Dahlia wake up in a cheery mood. The only thoughts on Charlie's mind were that her smile and happiness lighted up the room. Her eyes gleamed with delight. He didn't know what dream she had, he just hoped she continued having it. Witnessing such joy and beauty was something he could do all day.

'I seriously need to stop thinking like that about her. She doesn't see you that way, don't ruin the friendship' was Charlie's last thought before paying attention to Professor's Snape lecture.

XXXX

Happiness does not last forever. After Dahlia's last class she was making her way to the Great Hall for dinner. A group of Slytherins saw her across the hall and blocked her way. She knew them very well. Every Holiday their families will get together for their annual pure-blood family's reunion to celebrate the festivities at the most expensive parties.

"Look who we have here! My dear Dahlia, it was a pity not seeing you at the festivities" Isaiah Burke told her with an evil smile on his face

"We felt so alone and abandoned! I thought we were friends" Nott continued while cornering her

"I…I…" Dahlia stuttered

She was scared. Dahlia knew they were aware of what happened. She was probably the talk of the festivities. Dahlia Froid was a blood-traitor.

Nott tossed the Tongue-Tying curse at her making it difficult for her to speak and call out for help.

"Oh, what happened? Snake got your tongue?" Burke laughed maliciously at her

The continued tossing curse after curse at her, each on worse than the last one. After a while, they grew bored and left her on the floor beaten up.

The boys grew concerned when Dahlia didn't show up for dinner. They decided to go look for her. When they finally found her, they were horrified. They rushed her to the Hospital Wing asking Madam Pomfrey to help her.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THEM! I SWEAR TO MERLIN THEY ARE DEAD!" Charlie roared with rage

"I can't believe someone would do this to her!" Paul said in disbelief

"Who could have been? If I found out who hurt her…" Jackson said while passing angrily back and forth

"I suspect it was Burke and Nott. I saw them arriving late at the Great Hall laughing in a very malicious way" Mike suggested

"THEY ARE DEAD!" Charlie yelled while he stormed off to find them

Charlie found the Slytherins near the dungeons. All spells and curses were erased from his mind, primal instinct took over and he punched and kicked them with such force and rage no one nearby dared stop him.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HER! YOU TWO ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! DEAD!" Charlie shouted with each punch

He saw red and couldn't stop himself. Fellow students had to seek Professors McGonagall and Snape to put an end to the beating.

"MR. WEASLEY! MR. WEASLEY GET OFF OF THEM THIS INSTANT!" Professor McGonagall yelled

Snape took Charlie by his collar and flung him off the Slytherins

"Mr. Weasley you are going to get expelled for this" Snape drawled with a furious look on his eyes

"Mr. Weasley do you care to explain yourself!" McGonagall demanded

Charlie could only breathe heavily while looking at the Slytherin's bloody faces.

"They hurt Dahlia. We found her on a corridor all beaten up and unconscious. It was them!" Charlie angrily spat

"All of you to Dumbledore's office! NOW!" McGonagall exclaimed looking livid

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Hospital Wink, Dahlia finally woke up after Madam Pomfrey healed most of her wounds.

"Dahlia, what happened?" Mike gently asked her when he saw she was awake

"Burke and Nott cornered me," Dahlia said weakly

Everything in her body hurt.

"Why?" Jackson asked her, looking like he was ready to kill them

"I guess I was the conversation topic at the pure-blood festivities. They consider me a blood-traitor now" Dahlia said while getting teary-eyed

"I am so sorry Dahlia," Paul told her while holding her hand to comfort her

"We were so scared!" Mike confessed while looking upset

"Where…where is Charlie?" Dahlia finally asked after scanning the room and not seeing him there

"Dumbledore's office, he got in a nasty fight with Burke and Nott" Jackson confessed

"oh no! is he okay?" Dahlia asked worriedly

"Charlie is fine, Burke and Nott not so much" Paul laughed

"Charlie gave them a good beating" Mike explained when he saw the confused look on Dahlia's face

"I hope he doesn't get in much trouble for defending me" Dahlia cried, scared that her friend could be expelled

As on cue, Charlie entered the Hospital Wing. His hand was bloody and swollen his face, stoic and angry.

"Oh, Charlie! What happened?" Dahlia frantically asked him

"They got what they deserved…I'm fine. They gave me detention with Professor McGonagall for a month. Dumbledore understood the circumstances that led to my actions.

"Charlie you didn't have to. I'm okay. I don't want them planning an act of revenge against you" Dahlia said worriedly

"Dahlia you are my girl…you are our girl. No one gets to hurt you and get away with it" Charlie told her sincerely

The four boys sat on each side of the bed and kept her company the rest of the evening until Madam Pomfrey shooed them away to their dormitories.

Charlie couldn't sleep that night. He was too angry and scared thinking about the state the found Dahlia in at that corridor. She looked lifeless and broken. 'While he lived no one was going to hurt Dahlia ever again' was his last thought before falling into a restless sleep.

_End of 4__th__ year_


	11. Chapter 10

Dragons and Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to the books and/or movies, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 10

The time of the year Dahlia dreaded the most finally arrived, summer vacation. Summer vacation for Dahlia meant two months full of anxiety because she had to be with her family. This time it was worse because her parents were extremely angry about her friendship with the Gryffindor boys. The train ride back home was filled with laughter and jokes. Dahlia tightly held to those moments. She knew the minute she stepped out of that train all fun and happiness were gone.

The greeting she got from her parents at the platform was far from warm. They looked at her with disdain when they saw her saying goodbye to her friends. Mr. Froid had a stoic expression on his face and looked at the Gryffindor boys with such hatred that Dahlia's heart skipped a few beats in fright. Her mother, on the other hand, looked them up and down and put on a face of disgust, as if something smelled bad. She knew that once they arrived at their home, her parents were going to give her an earful. She wasn't wrong.

"Dahlia wait for us in my office" Mr. Froid coldly instructed her once they arrived

Dahlia knew better than to disobey. Her father was abusive and had no patience. Mr. Froid distinguished himself for his cold and controlling personality. At a very young age, Dahlia learned to obey without question and to do whatever her father instructed the minute he told her. Dahlia felt very anxious while she waited. The Howler her mother had sent her before Christmas was enough proof of how angry they were with her. After a few minutes, her parents finally entered the room.

"Dahlia Froid we are very disappointed in you. You are tainting this family's name. Have you no shame?" Mrs. Froid asked her while pacing the office

"Have you any idea the shame you've brought upon us. I can't go dine with my friends without them asking about your new 'friends'!" Mrs. Froid continued while glaring furiously at Dahlia

Dahlia could only stay silent. She knew it was best to answer once she was allowed.

"You will terminate that friendship immediately" Mr. Froid finally said

His face was unreadable. Mr. Froid's eyes were cold and his words were spoken slowly and firmly. Those were the instances Dahlia knew there was no room for defiance.

"Father I cannot do that" Dahlia timidly replied after a few minutes

"You insolent child! You will do as your father is instructing. He is not asking!" Mrs. Froid screeched while slapping Dahlia across the face

The slap was harsh, and Dahlia could feel the burn it left on her cheek. Dahlia bit her tongue and tried to stop herself from crying.

"Dahlia you will do as told and that is final," Mr. Froid told her with such hatred on his voice Dahlia thought he was going to hit her too

"Go to your room! The elves will bring you supper, you will not dine with us" Mrs. Froid instructed after a few seconds of silence

Once in her room, Dahlia couldn't stop the tears. A wave of different emotions hit her; she was mostly angry. At the same time, she felt scared of what her parents were capable of. A slap on the face was nothing compared to what they could do. She feared they could decide to act against her friends. At the same time, Dahlia was done with the abuse and obeying orders. Dahlia decided that she would stay silent the entire summer, but once at Hogwarts, she would continue her friendship.

XXX

A few weeks later passed and Dahlia kept to herself. She stayed in her room or the garden, trying to avoid her parents. The only time she saw them was at dinner. Most of the time they left her out of the conversations, and Dahlia ate in silence.

"Dahlia, in a few days we will have a celebration here at the mansion. You are going to behave and be cordial to our guests" Mrs. Froid told her during dinner

"Yes, mother" Dahlia replied while looking down

"The topic of your friendship will likely be popular among the guests, if asked about it you will say it was an error of judgment and that it's over" Mrs. Froid continue while scowling

"Yes, mother" Dahlia once again replied

"Any misbehavior of your part will be punished. I believe you understand what that means" Mr. Froid threatened

"Yes, father" Dahlia replied with a broken voice

"Any complaint from our guest about your behavior during the celebration will be punished" Mr. Froid continued and fixed her with a look

Dahlia was dreading the party. She was certain her parents' friends were going to say and do anything to get her in trouble. They always despised her, and now after her new friends, she was sure the hatred only grew.

The day of the party finally arrived. Dahlia nervously put on her best attire and went downstairs to greet the guest as they arrived. Her parents gave her a look that only helped to give her more anxiety. Once the party started Dahlia was very mindful of her words and actions. She was very cordial to the guests and only talked when allowed.

"Dahlia, may we have a word?" Mr. Malfoy asked

"Of course, sir" Dahlia gracefully replied

Dahlia knew he was going to ask about her new friends. A few of her father's other friends decided to join in the conversation. Her parents saw what was about to happen and decided to also join.

"It is to our understanding that you've made friends with a few undesirable Gryffindors, no?" Mr. Malfoy asked with a malicious glint in his eyes

"Yes, sir" Dahlia nervously replied

"Dahlia I trust you have stopped with that friendship?" Mr. Malfoy continued

Dahlia stayed silent

"Of course, she did! A lack of judgment she had; we already spoke to her about it" Mrs. Froid replied giving Dahlia a look

"I sure hope so! Not only is she friends with Mudbloods but also with Blood-traitors! Those Weasleys are the scum of the pure-blood families. Have you seen them? Disgusting and deranged" Mr. Nott laughed

"Revolting" Mr. Malfoy continued

Dahlia felt a fire inside of her. She couldn't stay silent. Those were her friends. How dare them talk like that about them!

"They are far better wizards than the lot of you, and yes, as a matter of fact, I am still friends with them" Dahlia replied defiantly

"DAHLIA FROID WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU INSOLENT CHILD!" Mrs. Froid screeched looking ready to kill her

"William! I am surprised you've raised a child to behave like this" Mr. Malfoy said offended

"Believe me, Lucius, is not lack of discipline," Mr. Froid said angrily while taking out his wand

The next thing Dahlia saw was a red light and felt excruciating pain that made her fall to her knees. The pain lasted a few minutes. Dahlia screamed and beg him to stop. The Cruciatus Curse was not a curse easy to handle. After Mr. Froid stopped, he took Dahlia by her hair and ordered her to apologize.

"Go to your room! You will not get out until Hogwarts begins classes! I am done with you!" Mr. Froid yelled furiously

Dahlia has never seen him so angry. She was terrified. She did as instructed and went to her room while sobbing and limping from the pain. Once in her room Dahlia collapsed on her bed, every muscle and bone in her body hurting. She was terrified, but at the same time, she was even more determined to keep her friendship. Her parents didn't love her, she needed people who did.


	12. Chapter 11

Dragons and Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to the books and/or movies, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 11

The summer was over, and Dahlia could not have been more excited. Her 5th year at Hogwarts was finally starting. She was going to see her friends and get away from her abusive family. Dahlia didn't want to tell the guys what her parents did to her over the summer, worrying them was not something she wanted to do. Charlie had been on her mind a lot lately. After the awkward encounters that happened during her 4th year, Dahlia started to develop deep feelings for him. The more she pushed them to the back of her mind, the more random thoughts about him will pop-up in her head.

"Dahlia! We missed you!" Paul yelled while hugging her when she entered the train compartment

"Oh, I miss you guys more!" Dahlia enthusiastically replied back

Dahlia hugged Jackson, Mike, and Charlie; while hugging Charlie, her cheeks couldn't help but blush scarlet. The heat his body radiated and the feel of his physique under her arms, made her feel giddy. Dahlia tried covering her blushing face with her hair. She didn't need the boys making fun of her, nor did she want Charlie to realize her feelings for him.

"How was your summer?" Mike politely asked her

"Nothing interesting happened, a bunch of pure-blood parties. Very boring!" Dahlia answered while avoiding their eyes

She was a terrible liar. Her eyes always gave her away. Charlie noticed her behavior but didn't say anything.

The train back home was full of laughter and jokes. Dahlia finally felt at home again.

"Did Jackson tell you guys about his girl?" Paul asked the group with a cheeky smile

"Oi! You bloody nosy bastard!" Jackson interjected looking annoyed

"Aw, Jackson why didn't you say anything? I'm all for a romantic story" Dahlia smiled kindly at him

"I just met a girl over the summer, very sweet and pretty girl" Jackson vaguely answered

"Come on! Share the details!" Dahlia excitedly said

"Yeah mate, stop with the mystery" Charlie laughed at Jackson's expression

"Well, she was staying with her grandmother, who happens to live close to our manor. We met when I was on a walk around the forest" Jackson continued

"Aw, Jackson that is so sweet! I am very happy for you" Dahlia told him with honesty in her voice

"I am hoping to see her again over the holidays" Jackson admitted

"Jackson who would have thought that you could be this sentimental!" Paul exclaimed and Charlie laughed along with him

"It is nice to see you be like that Jackson, don't let these fools discourage you," Mike told Jackson while rolling his eyes at his other two friends

XXXXX

At the Great Hall, during dinner, the group sat chatting happily about their expectations for the school year. They didn't notice the looks a certain pretty blonde Hufflepuff was giving the group. Her name was Amelia. She was a 5th year Hufflepuff that found a certain red-haired Gryffindor immensely attractive.

The moment dinner finished, and students started to make their way to their dormitories, Amelia quickly approached Charlie.

"Oh, hey! I don't think we've met before" Charlie told her when he saw her approach him

"No, we haven't, but we can quickly change that" Amelia flirted

Charlie smirked at the comment and introduced himself. Dahlia's heart painfully jerked while seeing the interaction.

The following months were hell for Dahlia. Charlie and Amelia became a couple and Dahlia could not have been more crushed. Amelia stuck to Charlie like glue and started hanging out with the group. She was very rude to Dahlia. Her woman instinct probably noticed the feelings Dahlia had for Charlie.

"Dahlia dear, could you move a little? I want to sit here" Amelia will say with a standoffish tone

"Dahlia you're a little weird thing, aren't you?" Amelia will comment when Dahlia mentioned something about plants and herbology

Dahlia was feeling uncomfortable with the interactions. That was the main reason she started avoiding sitting with the group. Dahlia started hanging out alone at the library. The boys would try to approach her, but Dahlia would run the opposite direction the minute she saw Amelia was there.

Jackson, Paul, and Mike noticed the reason for Dahlia's avoidance was Amelia and decided to take turns hanging out with Dahlia. They didn't want her to be alone again like she was in the past.

"Dahlia, how you been feeling?" Mike asked her one day

"Felling about what?" Dahlia tried to appear clueless to the question

"You know, about the Amelia and Charlie thing" Mike continued

"I am very happy Charlie is happy. That is all that matters" Dahlia answered

Mike gave her a contemplating look. He knew about Dahlia's feelings for Charlie but didn't want to ask her and offend her.

"Dahlia, I don't want to come off as insensitive or rude. I know you have feelings for Charlie. I want you to know that you can talk to me whenever you feel like it" Mike gently offered

Dahlia stayed silent thinking deeply about Mike's revelation. She was sure no one knew about it. She thought when they made comments about them, they were just being annoying.

"So, you guys know… does Charlie?" Dahlia asked nervously

"No. Jackson and Paul are suspicious about it but don't know for sure" Mike answered

"I am not jealous you know. Well, I am a little, but I am truly happy Charlie is happy with Amelia. I just wished she was nicer towards me. It is hard enough the boy I like is dating her," Dahlia told him while looking ashamed

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think they will last very long. Amelia is smart but very superficial and Charlie will not stand it for long" Mike revealed his thoughts about the two

"Mike… do you think Charlie will ever be interested in me?" Dahlia shyly asked him

"yes, as a matter of fact, I think he already was," Mike said

"Really? I don't think so…" Dahlia looked unsure

"Just as I noticed your feelings for him, I have noticed his. I think you two are just scared to damage the friendship" Mike told her with a smile

Dahlia still wasn't sure. From her perspective, Charlie saw her as a friend. She was sure Charlie could never like a girl like her. Him dating Amelia confirmed it. Dahlia was nothing like her, which meant Dahlia was nothing near being his.


	13. Chapter 12

Dragons and Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to the books and/or movies, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 12

After months of agony watching Charlie date Amelia, the holidays were finally close. Dahlia wasn't sure what was worse, seeing the boy she likes be with someone else or having to go to her family's manor. Dahlia's mother sent her a letter a few weeks earlier requesting her to be home for the festivities. They probably wanted to keep a close eye on her or torture her a little more.

Dahlia kept replaying on her mind the conversation she had with Mike. She hoped what he said was true. Seeing Charlie with Amelia made her doubtful. He looked in love and couldn't be away from her for more than 5 seconds. It was sickening. The make-out sessions and public demonstrations of affection were too much. They guys were over it as well.

"Merlin, mate! Find somewhere else for that," Paul cringed when he saw Charlie passionately kiss Amelia

"I just lost my appetite," Jackson said looking disgusted

"I am happy for you, mate, but please it's been months of this," Mike told him gently

"You lot are just jealous," Amelia gave a fake smile

"Yeah, that's what's happening," Paul rolled his eyes

Dahlia stayed silent but rolled her eyes as well.

"Do you have something to say?" Amelia asked Dahlia in an annoyed tone

"…no," Dahlia answered quietly

After that event, Charlie and Amelia went somewhere else. He barely acknowledged Dahlia's presence anymore. She suspected Amelia felt threatened by her and told Charlie to ignore her. That hurt Dahlia. Not only she had to see him with another girl, but now he was barely her friend.

"I can't stand her," Paul commented

"I am waiting for the day she shows him her true colors" Jackson admitted

"Guys just let him be. He will come to his senses" Mike interjected

"Dahlia, you don't comment much about them," Paul noted

"What is there to comment? It's his life" Dahlia shrugged nonchalantly

"Changing the topic, what are your plans for the holidays?" Jackson asked the group

"Traveling with the family," Paul answered

"Same" Mike replied and shrugged

"Unfortunately, I am going home too," Dahlia sighed

"Your parents want you home these festivities?" Paul asked confused since the last holidays they told her to stay at Hogwarts

"Yeah…" Dahlia whispered

"It'll be over sooner than you know, don't worry," Mike reassured her when he saw her crestfallen face

XXXX

The day she returned to the Froid manor; her mother was waiting for her at the studio.

"You've finally arrived," Mrs. Froid coldly commented

Dahlia only nodded.

"I expect last summer's situation won't happen again," Mrs. Froid said

"It won't if they don't insult my friends" Dahlia answered defiantly

Mrs. Froid's eyes looked murderous when she heard her. Interestingly she didn't respond to Dahlia's comment. It could've been that she was starting to realize Dahlia wasn't the little girl who they could manipulate and control. Dahlia's behavior in the last years was rebellious. There was nothing they could do.

"Go to your room. Don't make comments like that in front of your father if you know what's best for you" Mrs. Froid finally told her

Her parents hadn't said a single word towards her since she arrived from Hogwarts. She felt like a stranger at her own home. Dahlia's never felt so alone. This year Mrs. Froid was organizing one of the biggest parties at the manor. Every pure-blood family was attending. Dahlia was nervous; she knew someone would comment on her friendship. She was scared that the same thing that happened over the summer would repeat.

At the party, no one talked to her. They all looked at her side-ways and made comments. Her parents were starting to get agitated. Her parents thought the party was ruined, all because of her. Everyone told them how embarrassing it was for them to have her as a daughter. They couldn't talk about anything else. Their reputation was tainted. After a while, Dahlia's parents grew tired of the situation and sent her to her room. They were hoping that the guests will forget about her and talked about anything else.

Dahlia was tired of the death stares, the comments, and the general vibe the guests and family had towards her. She gladly went to her room.

"Merlin! What a bunch of nosy and stuck up arses!" She exclaimed

She felt into a dreamless sleep after a few hours. She didn't expect to be woken up by pain. Dahlia opened her eyes and saw her father hit her with a belt.

"Wake up you stupid child!" He yelled as he hit her harder

"I am tired of this! All they could talk about was about our failure! As if it is our fault you are a dumb ungrateful child!" He continued yelling

The beating didn't stop for hours. At some point, he used the Cruciatus Curse.

Dahlia could barely stand or move. She laid on the floor silently crying and hoping the pain would stop. She didn't know how she was going to go back to Hogwarts looking like she did. The following days were spent like that. Her father and mother taking turns beating her whenever they felt the need to release anger. Dahlia was surprised that she didn't lose her mind. The amounts of beatings and curses they cast on her were enough to make anyone go crazy. She was tired of everything. Dahlia's only consolation was thinking about the life she will live after graduating and starting a life on her own.

On the last day of vacation, her parents requested her presence at her father's office.

"Dahlia, sit down," Mr. Froid ordered

Dahlia obeyed without question. She wasn't in the mood for another beating.

"As you know you have tarnished the family name," Mr. Froid started

Dahlia was tired of hearing this, if she could she would have chosen another family.

"The Parkinson family suggested you marry their eldest son after you graduate Hogwarts. I accepted the proposition. I've had enough of your rebel behavior," Mr. finished

"I won't marry him," Dahlia answered with conviction on her voice

No matter how many times her parents decided to hurt her, she will never marry that boy.

Her father took a deep breath…

"Dahlia, you've done enough damage to the family. You will do as told. You will start acting like the pure-blood you are," Mrs. Froid told her angrily

"Marrying the Parkinson's eldest son is what you need to do to save this family's name," Mrs. Froid continued

"Why would they suggest that?" Dahlia asked

She knew no pure-blood family would allow their children to marry a girl like her.

"The boy is not the sharpest or best choice for other families…they have to settle, just like us," her mother answered looking pained having to admit that

They didn't let her say anything else. She was sent to her room to finish packing her trunk. Dahlia stayed quiet, but she knew she was never going to marry that horrible boy. After graduating Hogwarts, she was going to run away.


	14. Chapter 13

Dragons and Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to the books and/or movies, J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 13

Dahlia was tired of the abuse her parents inflicted upon her. On her way to the train, she couldn't help being worried about what her friends would think when they saw the state she was in. She used a few potions to try and conceal her bruises, but they weren't enough. Her parents couldn't care less about what people were going to think. It wouldn't surprise her if they did it on purpose. They would want everyone to know she was well-disciplined.

She did her best to cover most of her body with clothing and used makeup to conceal the bruises on her face, but the bruises could be seen up-close. Dahlia made her way through the crowd trying not to catch much attention. She kept her head low and entered an empty compartment. She was hoping the guys wouldn't find her. A few minutes later Jackson popped his head inside and offered her a big smile. She noticed his smile faltered as he saw the bruises on her face.

"Dahlia?" Jackson started to say but couldn't form more words.

He sat across from her and took her hands in his as he sat down.

"What in the name of Merlin happened?" Jackson asked with pain in his eyes.

"My parents weren't too happy with my decisions," Dahlia tried to offer him a smile but failed.

Jackson didn't know what to tell her. He stood up, sat beside her, and hugged her. As Paul and Mike arrived, they were confused about the interaction between the two. That was until they saw the reason behind it. They joined the hug without a word.

"Oh, Dahlia! I am so sorry you went through that," Paul said after Dahlia explained what happened over the holidays.

There was no point in trying to hide the reality of her life at home, it was written all over her face and body. She wondered what the reaction would be if they saw the real extent of her injuries. As much as it pained Dahlia to talk about what happened, Dahlia felt relieved. All those days alone and unloved at the manor took a heavy toll on her. The pressure in her chest decreased when she felt the love of her friends.

Five minutes before the train was supposed to depart towards Hogwarts, Charlie and Amelia entered the compartment. Amelia looked at Dahlia, rolled her eyes, and sat down. She immediately started talking about her wonderful family vacation. Charlie stood frozen at the doorway. He couldn't believe his eyes. He knew about the abuse, but Dahlia has never shown him the marks. Charlie knew it was worse than what he could see. He had been distant because of Amelia. He didn't want to damage their relationship. Charlie felt incredibly guilty for abandoning Dahlia knowing how life at home was for her.

Charlie and Dahlia locked eyes, no words needed to be spoken. They understood what each other wanted to say. They felt a million emotions at that moment and understood the love they still held for the other. Charlie picked up Dahlia gently and hugged her. He didn't let go of her for a few minutes. All the remorse, pain, and sadness left his body as he embraced her. Dahlia felt complete again. She wasn't sure what was it but being in Charlie's arms made her feel safe. They both felt right at home.

"Charlie, love, come here," Amelia ordered in an annoyed tone, but Charlie ignored her.

"Dahlia, what happened?" Charlie asked in a pained voice.

"Same old, same old," Dahlia replied shrugging her shoulders

"We could talk with Dumbledore," Paul offered.

"Guys, don't worry it's okay, I'm okay," Dahlia tried to reassure them

They kept talking about Dahlia's situation and possible solutions. Amelia was getting angry about the attention they were giving Dahlia, especially Charlie.

"I don't get what is the big deal, everyone knows how those families can be. Get over it," Amelia said exasperated.

"Amelia, Dahlia is our friend. What is wrong with you?" Charlie questioned looking angry.

"I just don't get what is the big deal. She is not worth the attention," Amelia rolled her eyes.

Charlie had enough. He couldn't believe how insensitive she was being towards one of his friends.

"Amelia, what is your deal?" Charlie asked her, feeling annoyed by her antics

Amelia didn't know what to say. She saw the look on Charlie's face and knew it was a battle she was going to lose.

"Nothing, I'm just tired, excuse me," Amelia said as she left the compartment.

Amelia was hoping that by leaving, Charlie would feel guilty and go after her. That didn't happen. The rest of the train ride, the group chatted like in the old days. Amelia's presence had taken a toll on the group dynamic; they could feel the difference now that she was gone. Charlie and Dahlia felt their friendship grow again.

At the Great Hall, Amelia approached the group. She was livid; she couldn't believe Charlie didn't go after her or talked to her at all after the incident. That resulted in a big fight in the hall.

"Amelia if you don't like my friends and you're going to act nastily towards them, this relationship is not going to work," Charlie told her firmly.

"What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?" Amelia screeched.

"Yes…" Charlie replied.

"I can't believe you! This is because of her! How blind and stupid I was!" Amelia accused.

"No, it is because of you. You don't respect my friends, and you've alienated me from them since the start. That is not something I want in my life. Your manipulations are not going to work this time," Charlie told her firmly.

The break-up was the scandal of the week, everyone talked about it. Everyone talked about how Charlie Weasley left Amelia because of Dahlia. Of course, it was Amelia who spread that rumor. The group decided to ignore the gossip and just enjoy being good friends again. Charlie was honest when he said it wasn't because of Dahlia. Yes, he had feelings for her in the past, but when he dated Amelia, he gave her his all. He just couldn't stand being with someone who didn't like his friends.

One afternoon, after the Transfiguration class, Charlie asked Dahlia if they could meet at their usual spot. The walked in silence, occasionally stealing glances at the other.

"I missed this," Charlie stated. "I missed us"

Dahlia took a long and contemplating look at him. She missed him too. Not only because she fancied him, but she missed her best friend.

"I missed us too," Dahlia replied

"I'm sorry I distanced myself," Charlie said

"I get it, you loved her and wanted to make her happy," Dahlia offered him a sweet smile. "That is very sweet of your part"

"Yeah, but I hurt you and left you alone when I knew what you've been going through," Charlie said while looking at his hands with remorse.

"I forgive you, don't beat yourself for it. It's in the past," Dahlia told him with sincerity in her voice

"You're amazing, you know that," Charlie smiled.

"I am, aren't I," Dahlia laughed.

"I promise it won't happen again. I can't lose you. You mean too much to me. I don't think anyone understands me as well as you do," Charlie told her while looking directly into her eyes.

Dahlia felt a million butterflies when she heard that. She knew he meant it as a friend, but his words touched her heart and made her little crush increase. The intensity of his eyes made her knees go weak; it was a good thing she was sitting down at the moment.

Charlie took one of Dahlia's hand in his and gently massaged it with his thumb. Her hands were soft and felt nice against his calloused fingers. Dahlia felt her cheeks blush and looked down trying to hide it. Charlie gently lifted her chin with his other hand and gave her an intense look.

"I mean it," Charlie said in a gentle tone.

"I know," Dahlia responded quietly.


	15. Chapter 14

Dragons and Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to the books and movies J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 14

The summer after their 5th year was different for Dahlia. Her parents were tired of her and decided it was best to send her to France. Her aunt Matilde lived there. From what Dahlia heard was a stoic older woman, obsessed with rules and money. Dahlia was apprehensive when she found out what her summer was going to be. Matilde Froid was a scary woman, widowed at a very young age; it was believed she murdered her husband. Her late husband was a humble man, but the richest in France. Wizards and witches in town were sure she only wanted his wealth. Matilde never married again; instead, she relished her new fortune and made her name on the city; everyone knew Matilde. The only rumor about her was the assassination of her husband, and even that was never confirmed. Everyone respected and feared her.

Matilde Froid was thrilled when her young nephew asked her to have Dahlia over the summer. Even in France, news traveled fast about Dahlia's poor life choices. Dahlia soon found out Matilde wasn't as bad as her parents. She shared their beliefs, but as long as she followed her house rules and acted as a proper lady around her, she didn't bother much. Matilde taught Dahlia how to play the piano and had painting evenings with her. Painting evenings were always fun. Matilde would drink a few glasses of wine and be quite pleasant to be around. Dahlia realized she was a very lonely lady.

"Aunt Matilde, did my parents told you about why they sent me here?" Dahlia shyly asked one evening

Matilde looked at her over her eyeglasses and squinted her eyes.

"Of course, they did," Matilde answered in a stoic tone

"and what do you think?" Matilde asked again

She liked Aunt Matilde and had found a confidant in her. She could be scary at times, but never hurt Dahlia with her words.

"Well,…Dahlia, you know I was raised like your parents, I share their beliefs," Matilde answered after a very long pause. "I need to add that thinking like that is what made me end up like this, alone in a mansion with no one to share my days. Dahlia dear, you are young and smart. Don't let our beliefs make you end up alone or in a loveless marriage. Riches is not everything in this world. It took me a long time to realize that. Besides, you can be happy and rich as long as you work hard and smart," Aunt Matilde told her with sincerity.

Dahlia was surprised by her aunt's answer. She thought she was going to tell her the same thing her parents did. Aunt Matilde's answer gave her hope that Dahlia was doing the right thing. After all, she was a clever woman.

"Tell me, child, do these friends of yours are worthy of all the struggle and pain?" Aunt Matilde asked

"Yes. My friends are incredible…" Dahlia started telling her aunt all the crazy and funny stories she experienced with her friends. Aunt Matilde and Dahlia laughed all night.

A few weeks after Dahlia arrived at her aunt's mansion, Aunt Matilde wanted to have a shopping spree with her niece. They grew very close, and Matilde was very fond of the young Gryffindor. They shopped all day. They got new books, clothes, paint, and much more. Aunt Matilde even took her to get a haircut. She wanted Dahlia to have a make-over and look like the beautiful young lady she was.

"Oh, dear Dahlia, you look stunning! Wait until this Charlie boy sees you!" Aunt Matilde said excitedly.

Dahlia blushed scarlet. She had told Aunt Dalia about her crush on Charlie, and her aunt was sure the boy returned her feelings.

Dahlia's new hair was long but accentuated her heart-shaped face and made her look more like a young woman. Her new clothes hugged her curves nicely. Of course, nothing was too revealing. Aunt Matilde was a fan of modesty in fashion. No family of hers was going to dressed poorly.

A few French boys from town had notice Dahlia. They sent her letters to her aunt's mansion and asked her on dates. Dahlia was too shy to answer them until one-day, Aunt Matilde had enough of her shyness.

"Dahlia, please go on a date! Those are very well-behaved boys, from good families too," Matilde told her niece.

"Oh, but I am too embarrassed! And what about Charlie" Dahlia said nervously, biting on her lip and picking on her nails.

"Child, this will be just practice. Help you with your confidence around boys! When you return to Hogwarts, being a little flirtatious around Charlie won't be as hard," Aunt Matilde told her knowingly.

Dahlia thought about it. It wasn't as if she was going to see the French boys for long. Dahlia could have a short summer romance like in the novels. After a long day of contemplation, she finally agreed to go on a date with a cute boy from town.

Leon Dubois was a handsome young man. His long black hair and beautiful blue eyes were the first things Dahlia noticed about him. His smile was also very notorious and kind. Dahlia felt warm around him. He was a gentleman; the main reason Dahlia picked him as her date. He was very respectful of her space. Dahlia appreciated that with all her heart.

They went on a few dates. Coffee shops, libraries, parks, and long walks around town were her favorites. They talk and talk about everything and nothing. He was an excellent listener and offered a few recommendations only when she asked for them. Dahlia was sad she was not going to be able to spend much time with him. If she lived in town, she sure would have loved to have a serious relationship with him. The girl who ended up dating him was going to be very lucky.

They never kissed; they only hold hands and embrace one another, but never did more than that. They both knew it would only hurt them in the long run. They decided to keep it as friendly as possible. Dahlia did practice a bit of flirting techniques with Leon. She would always blush, but Leon would encourage her and flirt back. Little by little, her shyness went away. She was positive once, at Hogwarts, her new flirting skills would be helpful to catch a particular red head's attention.


	16. Chapter 15

Dragons and Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to the books and movies J.K. Rowling does.

**Authors note** _I am sorry I haven't updated in a bit. There is no valid excuse for it. Between managing my mental health, graduating, and looking for a job, I've been stressed. I already have the ideas for each of the chapters that are left. I am planning on writing 11 more chapters. I hope you enjoy tonight's chapter. _

Chapter 15

Dahlia's 6th year at Hogwarts finally arrived. She was nervous to see the boys. She had changed quite a bit over the summer, not only physically but personality-wise too. She was more sure of herself and confident. Her time with Aunt Matilde and Leon helped her a lot. She was early to the train and took one of the best compartments. Dahlia decided to read a book while waiting for the boys to arrive.

The book she was reading was a book Leon gave her as a good-bye gift. It was one of his favorite romance novels. He was sure she was going to enjoy it, and he was right. The story was the most captivating book she has ever read. Dahlia was so focused on the book; she did not notice a certain tall Gryffindor entering the compartment.

"Dahlia?" Paul asked with a confused and amused face.

Dahlia jumped in fright when he took her out of the fictional world where she was.

"Oh, Paul! You frightened me!" Dahlia exclaimed while holding her chest.

"What happened to you! Are you certain you are our Dahlia?" Paul jokingly asked while funnily inspecting her hair and making her twirl. This action made Dahlia laughed. She missed her friends.

"Wait until Charlie sees you, mate!" Paul exclaimed, looking like a child in a candy store. He was enjoying this way too much. Dahlia blushed a little but smiled. She also wanted to see Charlie's reaction. Dahlia wasn't ready to confess her crush, but she was more confident about being around him and flirting a little to see where things would go.

Jackson, Mike, and Charlie finally arrived at the same time. Mike and Jackson hugged Dahlia and complimented her on her new look.

"Bloody hell, woman! France suited you well! Give my thanks to your aunt!" Jackson said while giving Dahlia a bear hug.

"You look lovely, Dahlia, it makes you look more confident," Mike complimented her.

Charlie was the last to see her. Mike and Jackson were in the way. He was impatient; why were they making such a commotion? Then Charlie saw her. He fell in love right there. Dahlia looked radiant; her confidence was prominent. Her smile light up the room, and her laugh made him feel happy. Charlie was in trouble. This time he couldn't deny his feelings. The new Dahlia came to steal his heart.

"Charlie! Long time no see!" Dahlia exclaimed happily and hugged him. A slight blush on her cheeks, but she was determined to act natural around him.

Charlie stayed stilled and hugged her back. He didn't know what to respond.

"It's good to see you too, love," Charlie said in her ear with a raspy voice, making her shiver in his embrace.

Dahlia was not the only one who changed over the summer. Puberty hit Charlie full force over the summer too. He was taller and more muscular. His jawline was more defined, and his voice deeper. Dahlia mentally melted into a puddle. How was she supposed to keep her cool when Charlie looked like this, and his voice!

"Mates, you've got company! The sexual tension can be felt to the end of the train," Paul jokingly told them while whistling, making the blush and awkwardly pull away.

The rest of the train ride was filled with laughter and jokes. Dahlia told them about her adventures with Aunt Matilde and even shared a little bit of her time with Leon.

"Dahlia, do tell us about this, Leon bloke!" Mike encouraged.

Dahlia grew timid but decided that she could talk about Leon with her best friends.

"Oh, Leon was the sweetest. It was a shame our time was so short. The woman who ends up with him will be a lucky girl," Dahlia smiled while remembering her time with Leon.

Charlie grew silent, and his face stoic. Jealousy crept his way to his heart. Who was this Leon bloke, and why was Dahlia suddenly so flushed?

After a while, the guys continue talking about their summers. Dahlia threw Charlie a worried glance. Charlie tried to ignore her gaze but found it quite tricky. Dahlia offered him a smile, and Charlie couldn't help but return it. All jealousy and annoyance evaporated. Charlie thought that after all, that boy was in France, and Dahlia was here with him.

During Charms class, Dahlia felt eyes on her, but every time she would look up, everyone was focused on their assignment. She felt as if she was crazy. Dahlia was sure someone was looking at her. Little did she know that she was right, and the pair of eyes that were so fixated on her belonged to a handsome red-haired boy.

Charlie was not the only one stealing glances at someone. Dahlia secretly tried looking at him once or twice. He looked so different if Dahlia thought he was handsome before, nothing compared to what he looked now. Looking at him brought new feelings inside of her. She felt flushed and warm all over. This new Charlie was starting to look like a man.

After the train ride, they didn't have much time to talk alone. The boys were always there with them. Even if they weren't, Charlie and Dahlia didn't know what to talk to one another.

Dahlia continued her mission to find out who kept gazing at her. Finally, she noticed. She unexpectedly rose her head and finally found the eyes that were so focused on her the entire class. It took Charlie by surprise. He tried looking down quickly, but it was too late. Dahlia had caught him. They kept each other gaze for a few minutes, a silent conversation happening between the two. In both their eyes, an intense feeling could be seen. An emotion so strong it made them blush, and timidly they look down. The rest of the class, Dahlia and Charlie, focused on their books. Suddenly they felt shy after their little gaze conversation.


	17. Chapter 16

Dragons and Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything related to the books and movies J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 16

Christmas was approaching fast. Dahlia was curious to see how her parents were going to treat her after spending the summer with Aunt Matilde. At least she was sure her aunt told them good things about her time with Dahlia. Her parents never sent her one letter over the summer. They only corresponded with her aunt; she guessed they were making sure she was behaving.

One morning while they were having breakfast at the Great Hall, she finally saw her family's owl making its way towards her. She was surprised, to say the least. What could her parents possibly want to tell her? Her guess was that they wanted her over during the Holiday. She hoped they were sending her to her aunt's home again. Nothing could ever prepare her for what she read in the letter.

_Dahlia,_

_Your father and I decided it is time to accept things as they are. You are never going to change, and your behavior will only continue to taint our family's name. We are tired of the situation and made a decision that is best for all. _

_We are casting you out of the family._

_It is the only way to salvage our status around our close friends and in front of society. We already inform Dumbledore of your situation, and he will take care of it. Your belongings were already sent your way. Don't try to contact us again. Any doubts you may have direct them to Dumbledore. _

_Mrs. Froid_

Dahlia was shocked, to say the least. The boys noted her change in mood and asked her what was wrong.

"Dahlia, are you okay?" Mike asked her, concerned.

Dahlia could only look at them with a hurt expression on her face. No words would come out of her lips.

How could her parents do this? A letter, a short message was all she got. No sentiment, no emotion in it. As if Dahlia was a business inconvenience.

"Dahlia, you are looking a little pale, what is wrong?" Jackson tried to bring Dahlia's mind to the present.

"My parents cast me out of the family" was all that Dahlia could manage to get out. Her gaze lost, and her voice quiet.

"They did what!" Paul exclaimed, looking confused. Dahlia just handed them the letter.

The boys read through the letter and looked livid.

"Why are they so emotionless? You are their daughter!" Charlie angrily exclaimed.

"Everything will be okay. We'll talk with Dumbledore and sort this out." Mike tried to calm everyone down.

"Don't worry, Dahlia, you can stay with my family, my parents will understand." Charlie offered her with a determined face. Charlie would do anything to keep Dahlia safe and happy.

Dahlia silently cried. She felt lost and abandoned. Never in a million years, she thought her parents will hate her to the point of casting her out of the family. Her own family, her own blood, despised her. Dahlia knew she wasn't a horrible person, and having different standards than your family is not enough reason to be so cruel, so cold. Her own parents treated her like this… Dahlia felt numb.

The boys took Dahlia to Dumbledore's office. They walked in silence, while Dahlia numbly followed them with tears streaming down her face.

"Boys, thank you for escorting Mrs. Froid to my office. If you could be so kind as to wait outside." Dumbledore instructed nicely. His face looked saddened, already knowing about Dahlia's situation.

"Mrs. Froid, please take a seat."

Dahlia sat down and looked anywhere but at Dumbledore. She was embarrassed to be in this situation and having to depend on him.

"Mrs. Froid, I suppose you already receive correspondence from your parents explaining the situation?" Dumbledore asked her after giving her a few minuted to get adjusted.

"Yes, sir." Dahlia quietly answered.  
"As you may know, I will be making the arrangement for what is to happen with you while you are still not off age."

Dahlia only nodded.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed. This is not your fault. I don't mind being a helping hand in your predicament." Dumbledore offered her a small smile.

"Thank you…" Dahlia answered in a small voice. A few tears going down her cheeks.

How was it that everyone else was kind to her, offered her help when her own parents tossed her to the streets? This was all Dahlia could think about. Years of being the perfect daughter, but her parents couldn't handle her having her own mind and morals.

"I contacted your Aunt Matilde in France. She has agreed to take you in as long as you need it. She did tell me she will be traveling this Christmas. The Weasley's decided to have you in their homes for the Holidays until your aunt returns. They understand your aunt is old and also has other business to attend to and have offered to take you in whenever you needed it." Dumbledore informed Dahlia.

Dahlia was surprised. His aunt has decided to go against her parent's wishes and took her in. Suddenly her future was looking much brighter. The Weasley's had offered to be there for her too. Dahlia was starting to feel a little more loved and accepted than what she did a few minutes ago. Her parents may not want her, but she sure did have a lot of people who loved her and were willing to accept her in their families and lives.

"What about my expenses?" Dahlia asked, feeling embarrassed that others will have to take the burden of taking care of her.

"Your aunt will take care of all of it. Your parents also send me your belongings." Dumbledore informed her.

"Thank you for everything, sir," Dahlia shyly smiled at him. She was very grateful to know she was not alone in her difficult situation.

"Anything you need, Dahlia, don't hesitate to ask. We are all here for you." Dumbledore told her kindly.

After Dahlia exited Dumbledore's office, the boys were anxiously waiting for her.

"What did he told you?"

"What is going to happen?"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Dahlia was bombarded by questions. She offered them a sweet smile and told them to calm down.

"Guys calm down, I will answer all your questions" Dahlia laughed a little.

"So?" Charlie asked, waiting anxiously for her to answer them.

"My aunt Matilde will take me in, but for this Holiday, I will be staying with your family since my aunt will be traveling," Dahlia told them

"Oh, those are great news!" Jackson exclaimed

"We thought they were going to send you away! We were so scared!" Paul cried

"We didn't know what was happening and were hoping for good news like this," Mike said while rolling his eyes at Paul.

"You'll be staying with me?" Charlie asked again, not fully believing his luck.

"Yes, your parents offered to take me in whenever my aunt can't, is that okay?" Dahlia asked, suddenly feeling bad about being an imposition.

"Of course, it is okay! I will love to spend the holidays with you. I am glad you will be with people who love you and will take care of you." Charlie said while giving her a hug. A million butterflies exploding in their bodies while they hugged, but neither said anything about it. They tried to look as normal as possible.

"Thank you, guys. I honestly don't know what I will do with you," Dahlia told them while giving them a bear hug.

Realization suddenly hit Dahlia like a million bricks. She was going to stay with Charlie and be around his family. Nerves were starting to set in her stomach.


	18. Chapter 17

Dragons and Flowers

Chapter 17

The day finally arrived. Dahlia was going to stay at the Weasley's. Dahlia sat in her bed, wondering how her time at Charlie's was going to be like. Dahlia was surer about herself, but something about Charlie still made her shy. The peculiar thing was that around other boys, she didn't feel as self-conscious. The boys at Hogwarts certainly saw Dahlia's change and took an interest in her.

A few weeks ago_, Dahlia was on her way towards the Gryffindor's Common Room after class when a Hufflepuff's 6__th__-year boy stopped her. He had nice short chestnut-colored hair and warm light brown eyes. He was tall, way taller than Dahlia, and had an excellent muscular physique. Overall an attractive boy. Dahlia was surprised when he stopped her. _

"_Hey…Dahlia, right?" the boy threw her a small smirked and passed his hand through his hair. _

'_really?' Dahlia thought. She was not trying to be mean, but the smirk and hand through the hair was a usual behavior the boys used to flirt with her fellow female students. Dahlia felt flattered, but at the same time, annoyed because he was interrupting her walk back to the dormitories. Today Dahlia did not feel like socializing. She just wanted to get to her room, study, and fall asleep. _

"_Yes, I am" Dahlia tried smiling politely at the boy while at the same time trying to keep walking. _

"_We have Transfiguration together." The boy continued while walking beside her. _

"_Ah, yes, I think we do," Dahlia replied._

"_My name is Mathew; my friends call me Matt," Matt introduced himself while offering his hand. _

_Dahlia had to stop to shake it. Matt took the opportunity to softly grasp her hand in his and take it to his lips to give it a gentle kiss. All of this, while looking at her directly in the eyes with a playful smile on his lips. Dahlia's reaction was to give an awkward laugh. _

'_What a strange boy,' she thought while mentally reprimanding herself for being so awkward. _

_The boys weren't far from her and saw the entire exchange. They pestered her about it for a week. Charlie was no happy about the whole situation. He tried to make fun of it, but it was apparent he was bitter about it. After a few days, Matt realized Dahlia was not interested and decided to look for some other girl. _

Finally, she decided it was time to go downstairs and meet with the boys. The train to King Cross was set to depart in an hour, and they needed to be at Hogsmeade shortly if they wanted to make it on time.

"Ah, look who finally decided to arrive," Jackson joked while hugging Dahlia.

"Are you ready to meet your in-laws?" Paul smirked and wiggle his eyes-brows.

"Oh! I hate you!" Dahlia groaned and gave Paul a playful shoved.

Charlie smiled at the whole interaction. If he was honest, he thought the idea wasn't so bad. He was sure his family was going to adore her, especially his mother. Once they meet her, they too were going to be in love.

"Come on, guys! I don't want to miss the train." Mike ushered them out.

The train back home was fun. They joked, play cards and wizard's chess. For the first time, Dahlia was not dreading a train back home. She did feel nervous, but it was the good kind of nerves. Dahlia knew the Weasleys were a lovely family and were going to give her a warm welcome. She just wanted them to like her.

When they were close, the nerves grew a little more intense than what Dahlia would have liked. Charlie noticed immediately. While the boys were joking and playing, Charlie decided to address Dahlia quietly.

"You'll be alright. I know my family will like you, and you will like them," Charlie offered her a kind smile full of warmth.

"Did you read my mind or something?" Dahlia joked while still looking unsettled.

Charlie gave a low laugh and nudged her in the shoulder.

"I know you," he smiled and gazed deeply into her eyes.

They were close, and for a moment, it felt like they were the only ones at the train compartment. Charlie's gaze was intense and held a fire; only a true Gryffindor could possess. Dahlia felt her heart start to beat faster with each second, his eyes stared at hers. Their faces were so close but at the same time a million miles away. She wished she was braver. She wanted to be brave enough and close the distance between her lips and his. For a brief second, she couldn't help but look at his lips. They looked soft and full. Dahlia wondered how they would feel upon hers. Charlie noticed her brief look at his lips and smiled a little while licking his lips. Dahlia blushed and looked away.

The train arrived at the train station, and through the window, you could see all the families impatiently waiting to see their young ones again. Dahlia couldn't spot the Weasley's right away from the window, but she knew they were already there. She knew they were anxiously waiting to see their kids again. For a second, Dahlia felt sad. She wished to have someone love her that much, someone who would be anxious to see her and have her home.

"Come on, love. Let's meet my family," Charlie gave her a small smirked. He usually didn't call Dahlia 'love'. Charlie knew the effect it had on her. Dahlia always blushed when he called her that. The impact his smirk had on her was way different than what she felt when Matt did it. Charlie's smirk always made her go weak on the knees.

All the things she thought were very stereotypical and dumb felt right when they came from Charlie. Any other boy could smirk, flirt, and do all kinds of stupid things to get her attention, and she would roll her eyes. When Charlie did them, it was like if she was the protagonist of a romantic novel.

Charlie helped get her trunk down. His muscles visible through his shirt. Dahlia bit her lip and looked down. This was not the time to lust over her friend. She was about to meet his family, she reminded herself. Once outside, they started looking for his family. After a short minute, they spotted his mom.

"Charlie, dear! Come, give your mother a hug!" Mrs. Weasley called him over. Mrs. Weasley then hugged Percy and the twins who were back after their first year at Hogwarts.

"Oh, dear! You must be Dahlia!" Mrs. Weasley kindly said while opening her arms to hug Dahlia. Dahlia shyly hugged her back. Mrs. Weasley held her for a few seconds longer than her sons. Dahlia felt her motherly love and warmth, and her nerves quickly disappeared.


	19. Chapter 18

Dragons and Flowers

Chapter 18

Dahlia thought meeting Charlie's parents, and the rest of his siblings would be awkward, but it was far from it. At the train station, Mrs. Weasley was welcoming and caring, and the twins tried their best to make her feel like she was part of the family.

"Dear, you will love staying with us. You are already a part of the family," Mrs. Weasley told her while giving her a tight hug. Dahlia gave her a small appreciative smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I appreciate everything your family is doing for me," Dahlia said, feeling a bit embarrassed knowing they now had to take care of her.

"Of course! You are one of Charlie's dearest friends. You will always be welcome here," Mrs. Weasley replied with a kind smile on her face.

"Come on! We can't wait for Dahlia to see the Burrow!" Fred excitedly told her.

"You are going to love it!" George continued. The twins each took one of her arms and directed her towards the car.

Dahlia had met Percy and the twins at Hogwarts. Percy didn't talk much, but the twins loved her. They looked up to Charlie and his friends. Dahlia noticed how they were always full of life and happiness. She envied them at times because of that. She wished she was as mischievous and live life to the fullest.

Charlie was a bit nervous. He loved his family and his house, but he wasn't sure if Dahlia would feel uncomfortable with his humble life. At the same time, he was ecstatic his family were accepting Dahlia like one of their own. His mother's opinion was very significant to him. Her approval of Dahlia meant everything to him.

On the way, Dahlia was impressed with the change in scenery. They went from concrete everywhere to beautiful rural backgrounds. It looked warm and inviting. Dahlia kept thinking that if the Burrow was somewhere near where they were, she would love spending time there. Even when it was wintertime, everything looked beautiful. Her happiness could also be that the car ride was full of laughter and happy conversations. She wasn't sure what it was, but it gave her content and a warm feeling on her chest.

When they were close to the Burrow, Charlie's hands started to get sweaty; he was scared of watching Dahlia's reaction. Will she love it? Will it be enough? Those were the thoughts running through his head.

Dahlia, on the other hand, only grew happier. The Burrow was magnificent. From what Dahlia could tell, it had several floors, all held up by magic. The surroundings were breathtaking. She could only imagine how it looked over the summer.

"Come on, dears!" Molly call over to her children. "Come, Dahlia! Make yourself at home!" She excitedly told Dahlia.

"What do you think?" George asked while they looked up at the Burrow.

"Brilliant, eh!" Fred exclaimed

"It is amazing!" Dahlia breathed out, still looking at everything and feeling amazed.

This is what a home should look and feel like, she thought. Compared to her house, the Burrow felt like a real home. Charlie timidly walked beside Dahlia while she was still taking in her surroundings.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked her with a low voice, trying to look anywhere but at her. Dahlia thought it was strange for Charlie to be so shy. She always thought he was very confident and proud compared to her.

"I love it! It really does feel like home," Dahlia told him with a big smile.

Charlie finally was brave enough to look at her face. He wanted to see if the words matched her expressions. Dahlia's face held sincerity and warmth, and relief washed over him.

"What? You thought I wouldn't like it?" Dahlia asked him with a confused expression.

"I wasn't sure how you were going to feel about it. I am sure your house is very different from mine," Charlie explained with no malice in his voice

"Well, yes, they are different. The Burrow is filled with happiness, warmth, and good magic. Believe me, I love it here, and I haven't even been inside" Dahlia laughed

Charlie helped Dahlia with her bags and directed her inside. Once inside, Dahlia's amazement grew. Her family would have hated it here. There were all kinds of exciting objects everywhere. The Burrow looked like what you would imagine when you thought about the Weasleys, chaotic but beautiful and warm. Dahlia thought about her parent's house. The contrast was massive. The Froid's Manor was big and dull-looking; the insides were minimally decorated and spotless. Her mother always made sure everything was in place, and no dirt was found anywhere in the mansion. At times it felt like an expensive prison.

"Oh, Charlie, your house is wonderful!" Dahlia exclaimed while looking at everything. She stopped by a clock which contained a picture of all the family members. Dahlia was fascinated by it. As a matter of fact, she was fascinated by everything in the house. It made her feel like when she first arrived at Hogwarts. The Burrow had a similar happy and incredible energy.

Charlie quietly walked and stood beside Dahlia. He watched her with an interesting glint in his eyes while she inspected the clock. He watched her with the same interest as she watched the clock. They both were fascinated by what they saw.

"I have seen a lot of different magical objects, but by far, this is my favorite. Your mom must really care about all of you. She wants to know you are all safe." Dahlia simply stated. Her face held a sad expression. She wished for her mother to own a clock that would tell her if she was safe. She wanted her mother to care. Dahlia shook her head 'too late for that now,' she thought.

"I always found the clock annoying," Charlie gave chuckled, "I didn't want my mother to know I was looking for trouble or that I have gotten out of the house without permission."

"Well, I guess the clock was not very convenient on those moments," Dahlia giggled. Her laugh reached her eyes, and Charlie couldn't help but stare. He loved it when Dahlia laughed and was happy. He could always tell by her eyes.

Dahlia and Charlie stared at each other for a few seconds. They felt very nervous about being around each other, especially at his house. The boys weren't around to fill the silences and awkwardness they sometimes experienced.

"Hello, Dahlia!" Ginny exclaimed, coming down the stairs to greet her. "You will be sharing a room with me," Ginny informed her. She looked ecstatic about the sleeping arrangements. She was the only girl in a house filled with boys. Having another girl around was a relief for the young Weasley.

"Come on, Charlie! Helped Dahlia with her bags." Ginny instructed while signaling Dahlia to follow her.

XXXX

Dahlia's stay at the Burrow was an experience she was always going to cherish. She fitted right in. After a few days, Ginny already saw her as a big sister. The rest of the boys joked with her and invited her to play Quidditch with them a few times. Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys treated her as one of their own. Dahlia couldn't get enough of Mrs. Weasley's hugs and Mr. Weasley's exciting facts about Muggle artifacts.

Dahlia often helped Mrs. Weasley around. Cooking was a crazy experience. It was almost like making a Hogwarts feast. The teenage boys had an appetite. Dahlia was always glad to help Molly and learn new dishes. Of course, Mrs. Weasley always welcomed her help and loved having someone be interested in her area of expertise.

With each passing day, Charlie fell deeper in love. How couldn't he? When Dahlia fit with his family so well. Not only was she the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, but her personality was addicting. Dahlia was always so kind to his siblings, and Charlie knew they were a lot to handle. Dahlia loved and treated Ginny like her own little sister, and she was terrific with his parents.

Dahlia was kind, humble, and a powerful young woman. He was head over heels for her. At times he caught himself staring at her. His brothers quickly noticed and would make fun of him. Charlie felt mortified. He didn't want Dahlia to see him staring or to know how he truly felt.

Christmas was near, and Mrs. Weasley had them all helping with the decorations. Charlie and Dahlia were in charge of decorating the tree.

"This is nice," Dahlia commented while helping set up the tree.

"What is? Almost losing your arms trying to set up the tree?" Charlie joked

Dahlia looked comical, trying to help lift up the tree. Charlie was enjoying seeing her out of breath and with her hair all over the place. Perfect looking Dahlia looking a little disheveled and wild was a good look on her. It made her look like a normal beautiful girl.

"Ha, Ha! You are very comical." Dahlia sarcastically said and gave him a friendly glare.

"Well, the tree is already up! Let's put on the lights," Charlie gave a satisfied sigh when the tree was finally ready to be decorated.

"YES! This is the part I've been waiting for." Dahlia excitedly said

"You like decorating Christmas trees I get?" Charlie commented, looking at her with amusement.

"Well, it is my first time doing it," Dahlia shyly confessed.

"WHAT!" Charlie exclaimed

"Mother always made the elves decorate the house. She wouldn't allow me to do an elves' job," Dahlia rolled her eyes. Charlie just nodded. Dahlia had been deprived of doing and enjoying life's small pleasures. Charlie mentally vowed to help her and motivate her to do all she missed in life because of her parents.

"I'll put on the lights, and you hold the ladder," Dahlia instructed. Dahlia started setting up the lights. When she tried to put the lights around the tree, she lost her balance and started to fall. Like in most romance novels, the knight in the shining armor was there to save the day. Charlie quickly tried to catch her before she would hit the floor. Contrary to the novels, Dahlia was heavy, and Charlie lost his balance and fell with her. While falling, he made sure to flip them so Dahlia would fall on top of him and wouldn't get hurt.

Initially, they both laughed until they noticed the position they were in. Charlie and Dahlia looked at each other's eyes while their laughter died down. They felt a little embarrassed, but neither wanted to move. Their closeness and warmth were intoxicating. Even when it was a strange new feeling, it felt as if they were right where they belonged, at each other's arms.

"Thanks for catching me," Dahlia said while standing up and helping him get up.

"Yeah… don't worry about it" Charlie brushed off his pants and tried to look anywhere but at her. He was sure he was blushing and was trying to hide it. What he didn't know was that Dahlia was blushing too.

XXXX

Christmas Eve was a delight. They joked, played family games, and dinner was delicious as always. Dahlia enjoyed every minute she helped Mrs. Weasley prepared it. Dahlia had never experienced such a wonderful family time during the holidays.

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley instructed the little ones to start getting ready for bed. Charlie and Dahlia decided to take a walk outside before having to go to bed.

"So how are you enjoying the Weasley's holidays so far?" Charlie asked, looking amused at Dahlia's food drunk face

"I love it! You have to invite me more often!" Dahlia giggled

"I sure will. My family adores you. I'm sure you don't have another option but to come" He laughed

"What about you? Do you want me to come?" Dahlia asked while looking at the stars above them. She tried to sound casual and teasing, but deep down, she wanted to know his answer.

Charlie gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "Of course, I want you to come more often. As a matter of fact, I will love it if you lived here. Aunt Matilde can travel all she wants." Charlie said

"You are a very funny lad," Dahlia laughed and laid on the grass to have a better view of the constellations above them.

"Who said I was joking" Charlie replied while taking a spot beside her

"Ah! So, you really are adopting me into the family?" Dahlia asked while turning her head to get a better look at his face. Charlie's profile was strong and manly. Dahlia noticed how defined his jawline was. Charlie turned his head and looked at her. His eyes were intense and thoughtful. It made Dahlia shudder with delight, but she hid it by acting as if she was cold.

"Yes. Who knows in the future we might get married and make it official," Charlie said in a serious face and then laughed.

"Ah, yes! That way, I will officially become a Weasley!" Dahlia laughed while feeling a million butterflies inside her stomach.

Dahlia and Charlie made it out to be a joke, but they wished it was true. After that conversation, they stared at the night sky in silence, imagining what being married to each other would be like.

XXXX

Christmas morning arrived. Ginny excitedly woke Dahlia up.

"Dahlia, wake up! It's Christmas! Come on, let's check out the presents!"

Dahlia sleepily stood up and went down to the living room with Ginny. Most of the Weasley's were already up. The others were on their way. They all sat down around the living room and waited for Mrs. Weasley to allow them to open the gifts.

"It looks like we are all here. It is time to open presents!" Mrs. Weasley excitedly said.

They all started to open gifts like maniacs. Dahlia took a moment to take the scene in; everyone looked happy and excited. She was glad to be there.

She got a few gifts—a beautiful blue sweater with her initial on from Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Aunt Matilda sent her a beautiful gold diadem.

"I got you something. I think you might like it," Charlie told Dahlia quietly on her ear. This action made Dahlia's mouth go dry, and her cheeks turn a pink color. The feeling of his warm breath on her ear and neck made her shiver. Dahlia nodded and told him she has a gift for him as well.

"To keep the tradition, I got you something that has to do with flowers and dragons" Charlie offered her a shy smile and handed her the present.

Dahlia opened the small rectangle black box and found a beautiful bracelet with small and delicate flowers around it. When she inspected it closely, she noticed a lovely gold dragon charm hanging from it.

"Charlie! You didn't have to! It is amazing! I love it," Dahlia exclaimed and went to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. In her excitement, they didn't correctly calculate their movement, and she ended up planting a soft kiss in the corner of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry… I… I didn't mean to!" Dahlia stuttered, feeling embarrassed. Her cheeks red like a tomato.

Charlie smiled at her and softly lifted her chin with his finger.

"You don't have anything to worry about. It's okay," Charlie told Dahlia and kissed her cheek gently. Dahlia felt breathless and lightheaded. A million emotions rushed through her body.

"I…I got you a present too," Dahlia nervously said, trying to keep the conversation going. She handed him a delicately wrapped rectangle-shaped present.

Charlie took it and gently placed it on his lap. When he opened it, he couldn't believe his eyes. The book he wanted most in the world was in front of him.

"I can't believe you bought it!" Charlie said, amazed.

"I knew how much you needed it for your studies after Hogwarts, so with Aunt Matilde's help, I found it."

Dahlia had gifted Charlie "From Egg to Inferno: a Dragon-Keeper's Guide" He had talked about the book for months. He needed it for when he graduated Hogwarts and started his studies on dragons. Now Charlie could begin learning about their care. This gave him an advantage and opened possibilities for him to do his internship wherever he wanted. The guide was expensive, and he thought he was not going to be able to afford it.

"Dahlia… thank you so much, love. You have no idea how much I appreciate your support," Charlie told her while looking amazed by his gift.

"I will always support you and your dreams, Charlie. I'm here for you, just like you are for me." Dahlia told him and gave him a gentle hug.

Charlie thought he couldn't fall deeper for her, but he was wrong. Every day Dahlia did something to make him fall deeper in love. He wanted to kiss her right then and there but feared it could ruin the moment and their friendship. He opted to give her a long and strong hug, hoping it will show how grateful he was to have her in his life.


End file.
